Reversal of Fortune
by DannyFan66
Summary: Imagine what would happen if the world as you knew it changed over night. What you had, you lost, what you needed, you've found. That's sort of how this little story goes. It did take on a life of it's own...Read and Review - D Rating for Chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 1

"I'm going home, Max." CC called from the office hoping to pull Max away from Fran for just a minute.

Max called from some hidden corner of the mansion. "Very good, CC. I'll see you tomorrow."

"He's probably in some hidden corner of the mansion in the arms of Nanny Fine." CC grumbled as she made her way to the foyer.

Niles was fast on her heels. "One can only hope, Babs."

"Stow it Merry Maid. I don't get it, Niles. What do you get out of Max and Nanny Fine getting together?" CC asked as he helped her slip on her coat.

Niles sighed and thought, _"If only I could actually tell you…" _"I get to see my two closest friends happy and enjoying a life of love together."

"Wouldn't you rather have a life like that yourself?" CC asked unsure why.

Niles looked at her oddly and their eyes locked for a moment. "Well, of course I would. But as you've told me on more than one occasion, I'm not getting any younger and I'm just a butler. Who'd want me?" Niles broke off their odd gaze and headed back into the kitchen.

"I so wish I could tell you, just who'd want you Niles." CC whispered and left the mansion.

* * *

The next morning started like any other. The door bell rang out and Niles answered the call. He opened the door to the usual, "Hello, hello." CC sang her entrance. "Good morning, Benson, where is everyone today?"

"Why so chipper? Who did you fire today?" Niles took her coat and hung it in the closet.

"Oh, no special reason, Niles. I just got a call from my broker and he says he's got very big plans for my money and I should watch the 10 am news." CC made her way to the den and clicked on the TV, where she and Niles heard…

"In today's financial news, prominent New York broker Stanley Holmes has fled the country after cleaning out the accounts of more than a dozen of his largest clients. Rumor has it that Mr. Holmes, broker to Broadway's biggest names, found a glitch in the computer system which allowed him access not only to his client's brokerage accounts, but their bank accounts as well. The SEC is looking into the issue and seeking any news as to the whereabouts of Stanley Holmes."

CC turned white as a sheet. "I…I have to go to the bank, Niles…" CC tries to stand ad nearly collapses.

"I'll drive." Niles catches CC and helps her to the front door. "Can you stand?" CC nods and Niles releases her long enough to put on his coat and help her into hers. "Ok, Miss Babcock, let's go to the bank.

* * *

Hours later and with little more information than she'd left with, CC and Niles return to the mansion. Max and Fran are on the sofa watching the news unfold before them. Niles helped CC to a chair and took a watchful stance next to her. "CC, what did the bank say?" Max asked.

"He took everything. I had three accounts and they were all cleaned out. I can file a claim to get the FSDIC insurance on the first 100K in each account, but that won't last long." CC's eyes weren't really focusing. "I'm sorry, Niles, Fran…I know that's a lot of money, it's just that…I have a lot of expenses."

The foursome sat in silence for a few minutes when they heard coming from the TV… "Well folks, we finally have a winner in the New York Mega Millions…today's drawing is worth 85 million dollars. The numbers are…4, 11, 20, 26, 36 and the mega ball is 46. Congratulations to the big winner! That's all for us tonight…" Max clicked off the TV.

"Uh…Niles…" Fran started noticing the look of sheer shock on Niles' face. "Are ya ok, Honey?"

Niles' head snapped up and he looked at his friend. "I won the lottery."

"You what!" Fran leapt up from the sofa. "Are ya sure?" Fran ran to his side. "Where's your ticket? How do you know if ya don't check your ticket?"

Niles still in shock stared straight ahead. "I play the same numbers every drawing, I have since April the first time the jackpot was over 75 million. It's just a silly habit."

"A silly habit that paid off! Niles, you're a millionaire! 85 times over!" Fran tried to shake him out of his stupor.

Max stood shaking his head. "Congratulations, old man. It couldn't have happened to a better more deserving person." Fran elbowed Max and nodded at CC who still sat in the chair more in shock that even Niles. "Oh, sorry, CC."

CC sighed and stood up. "That's alright, Max. Congratulations, Niles." CC touched his arm lightly. "I'm going to head home now Max. I'll see you in the morning." Niles started toward the front door. "No, Niles. No more butlering for you, I'll get my own coat." The three of them just stood and watched as a defeated CC Babcock slipped into her coat and left the mansion.

"Max," Fran started. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

Max sighed. "CC is the strongest and smartest woman I know, sorry, Fran. She'll be fine."

Max and Fran started toward the front steps. "Hey, Niles…are ya comin' to bed?"

"I'll go up shortly, Fran. I have a few things to take care of in the kitchen." Niles winked at her. "Good night."

"Max," Fran whispered as they headed up the stairs. "What do you think Niles is going to do?"

Max laughed lightly. "Niles is the smartest man I know…he'll be just fine too."

"Ya know what, Max?" Fran started. "I think you need some new material."

* * *

Niles found himself sitting at the kitchen table picking at a slice of raspberry swirl cheese cake. "I can't believe it. I've won the lottery and all I can think about is how bad I feel for CC. I never thought those numbers would win. CC's birthday, my birthday, her age and mine. I should just give her halft the money." Niles shook his head. "No, she'd never take it." Niles looked down at the now mangled dessert. "Eww, even Sylvia wouldn't eat that…well, maybe Sylvia." Niles tossed out the dessert and made his way up to his room. "I suppose I should make a list of what I need to take care of now that I can actually afford to take care of it." Niles frowned at his convoluted thoughts.

CC sat restlessly on the sofa in her apartment and looked around. "All this stuff, I've spent thousands of dollars on for what. No one ever sees this apartment. Well, Niles has been here a few times. Dropping things off or picking things up. There are two jewelry chests in my bedroom filled with expensive one of a kind broaches, bracelets, and necklaces that I really don't even like. I don't know how not to have money, but I never really needed it." CC sighed and lay down on her sofa. She slept less than soundly.

She was snapped out of sleep in the morning by the rapid knocking on her door. CC pulled herself up and opened the door to find the building manager. "Miss Babcock, I'm sorry to wake you, but there is some question as to your rent for this month."

"Huh?" CC rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "My rent is paid automatically. By my…bank." CC nearly crumbled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Thomas. I'm sure you've heard about Stanley Holmes?"

Mr. Thomas nodded. "Oh, Miss Babcock, I'm sorry. Were you one of his clients?" CC nodded. "I'll do what I can to buy you sometime, but you know about the waiting list for these penthouse apartments. Let me know as soon as you have any idea what's going on. I'm really, sorry." Mr. Thomas left CC standing in her doorway on the verge of tears.

"Great. Now I'm going to lose my apartment." CC sighed. "I'd better get to work before I lose my job too." CC closed the door and set about getting ready to head to the mansion.

CC was ready in record time. As she made her way through the lobby of her building, Mr. Thomas approached her. "Miss Babcock. I've got some rather disturbing news."

"What is it now, Mr. Thomas?" CC tried to be polite, it wasn't his fault that her broker was a thief or that the owner of her penthouse wanted his rent money.

"The Cleveland's have sold your penthouse." Mr. Thomas delivered quietly.

CC laughed sadly. "I've tried to get them to sell it to me for over a year. Why now?"

"It would seem they had every intention of selling it to you until they found out about…your…situation." Mr. Thomas frowned at all that was going wrong for CC. "The new owner is planning on a few changes and asks that you have everything out by the end of the month, but he's waving this month's rent."

CC sighed. "I guess that's better than being evicted altogether. Thank you, Mr. Thomas. I promise that I'll have everything out by the end of this month." CC started again toward the door. "Mr. Thomas." CC turned and called back to him. "I want you to know how happy I've been here, in case I don't see you again."

"Thank you, Miss Babcock. It's been a pleasure having you as a resident. If there is every anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Mr. Thomas knew that CC Babcock wasn't always the most pleasant woman to be around, but no one deserved to go through what she was going through.

CC opened the door to the mansion. "Hello, hello!" She called with a little less enthusiasm than usual. Niles met her in the foyer.

"Good morning, Miss Babcock, are you feeling any better?" Niles knew the answer but desperately needed something to say.

CC sighed. "Niles, I'm going to need your help a few evenings this month. I have to pack up my apartment. The Cleveland's sold it and I need to vacate by the end of the month."

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock. I'd be happy to help. I have a large storage facility that is practically empty if you'd like to store some of your things there. It's very secure." Niles responded.

"Thanks, Niles. That would be great. Is Max in the office?" Niles nodded as he watched her start toward the office. "Could you bring me some tea?"

"Certainly, Miss Babcock." Niles answered quietly.

Niles made his way back into the kitchen to fine Fran sitting at the table with a gallon tub of Rocky Road ice cream and a spoon. "Is something wrong, Miss Fine?"

"Oh, Niles. I just don't know what to do about Max." Fran waited.

Niles nodded his thoughts were elsewhere. "What has he done this time…wait a minute?" Niles suddenly looked up. "Did you just call Mr. Sheffield 'Max'?"

Fran jumped up from her chair and she and Niles shared a hug and jumped around a little. "I feel terrible." Fran suddenly stopped her celebration and sat back down.

"How much of that ice cream did you eat?" Niles asked and went back to making the tea.

Fran closed up the container and returned it to the freezer. "It's not the ice cream, Niles. It's Miss Babcock. She gets this horrible news that all her money is gone and then all these good things happen to us. It just seems wrong. I mean I know she's not the nicest woman on the planet, but still."

"I understand completely, Fran, really I do." Niles poured the water into the tea pot. "I have all these plans about what to do with my new found wealth, and somehow it all seems less important than before." They shared a look and Niles left the kitchen with the tea tray.

* * *

"Yes, I understand completely. Don't apologize. That's fine. I appreciate your call." CC closed her cell phone. "Well I suppose that shouldn't really surprise me."

Max looked up from his desk as Niles poured their tea. "What's that CC?"

"That was the stable master where I board my horses in upstate New York. He didn't receive this month's boarding fees. I keep six horses there, Max. What am I going to do with them?" CC sighed and took her tea from Niles. "Thanks, Niles."

"Miss Babcock, I don't mean to overstep, but how long will it take you to get that claim from the FSDIC for your funds?" Niles asked most politely.

"I got that call before I left home. The FSDIC denied my claim. The money wasn't really stolen because he had access to my account. In order to pursue it, I have to sue them. I've looked into that and it would end up costing me more than the 300k I'd get in the claim." CC sipped at her tea.

"Mr. Sheffield," Niles started hoping that Max would catch on to the subtle hints. "Don't you still have that old property in Pennsylvania?" Niles gave Max his best 'please go along with this' face.

"Wait, you're right, Niles. CC I have a property in Pennsylvania where you could keep the horses. I haven't been there in sometime, but it should be fine, provided it meets with your approval." Max did his level best to be convincing all while not offering more than he could since he didn't have any idea what Niles was talking about.

"Really, Max?" CC looked at him oddly. "I don't remember any property in Pennsylvania. When did you get it?"

"Oh, I've had it for years…even I don't remember exactly." Max avoided her gaze and went back to his work. "Niles, could you assist CC with the transfer of her animals to the property?"

Niles grinned slyly. "Of course, Sir. Miss Babcock, if you just give me the information as to the location and needs of your horses, I'll see to everything."

"That would be very nice of you Niles. I have so much going on now with having to move and everything else…" CC fished for the business card she kept for the boarding facility.

"Move?" Fran asked as she joined them in the office. "Who's movin'?"

"I am." CC answered simply. "Here, Niles." CC handed him the card for the stables. "I have to vacate my apartment by the end of the month. The Cleveland's finally decided to sell it. The overseas owner is making changes and I need to be out. But he's waving this month's rent." CC put on her best sarcastic face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 2

"Max," Fran started pulling CC's head up in shock. "I think Miss Babcock should move in here with us until she's back on her feet. She's here every day for work anyway. And the two of ya's work so late, it makes sense, doncha think?"

Max smiled at Fran. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Fran." Max looked at CC and Niles. "Niles I think you should help CC get her things packed up and help her get settled in the large guest room."

"Very good, Sir." Niles nodded. "Miss Babcock, would you like to go to your apartment now or wait until the end of the day?"

"Go now, CC." Max tossed out. "We don't have that much to do until we get the orchestrations back from the composer anyway. Niles don't worry about Fran and I, I'll take her out for lunch."

Niles smiled again. "Yes, Sir. Miss Babcock give me half an hour to call your stables and change my clothes and we can go, alright?"

"Ok, Niles. I'll be in here, just come and get me when you're ready to go." CC answered.

"What's all that about stables?" Fran asked as she perched on Max's desk.

CC looking at her contracts answered. "Max is going to let me use the property in Pennsylvania to board my horses since I can't continue keeping them where they are now."

"What property in Pennsylvania?" Fran asked.

CC looked up as Max smiled innocently. "Oh just a property I've had up there for years. I'd forgotten about it really. Good thing Niles remembered."

* * *

Niles came down the back stairs dressed in a light cotton sweater and jeans with two or three empty duffle bags over his shoulder. "If you need anything while I'm gone, Fran, you have Miss Babcock's phone number."

"Sure thing, Mr. Money bags." Fran tossed as he headed to the kitchen door stopping him in his tracks.

Niles turned in shock. "What's that supposed to mean, Fran?" Niles didn't know if he should be hurt or offended.

"I may not be as smart as you or CC or even Max, but I know that Max doesn't own any property in Pennsylvania. I do however recall a certain butler friend of mine saying something about a 150 acre horse ranch in upstate Sullivan County, Pennsylvania." Fran tossed Niles the 'Fine Evil Eye'. "Spill it Mista."

Niles groaned and pouted like one of the children. "Oh alright. It was one of the first things I did when I found out about the lottery. I put a deposit on the property. It's not mine yet, but it's all finished but the paperwork. It's still in operation and the caretaker, Forman and ranch hands will all be staying on. It's just the ownership that's changing hands. As far as Miss Babcock is concerned it's just some property that Max has. She hadn't even heard about her boarding problems until after I'd already bought the place."

Niles hated lying to Fran, but he couldn't let her know yet that he was well aware that CC would have a problem housing her thoroughbreds even if CC hadn't found out about it when he bought the ranch. "It's alright, Niles. I think it's great that you bought that ranch. I know how much you've wanted a place of your own in the country. I'll bet it's just beautiful up there. You have actually seen it, right?"

"Yes, Fran. I went there to visit on my last long weekend. It's quite beautiful there." Niles winked at his friend. "So, you'll keep my secret?" Fran nodded. "Thanks. I'd better go." Niles left the kitchen.

"Oh, Niles…you've got it so bad…" Fran shook her head. "I hope CC realizes how lucky she is."

"Ready when you are, Miss Babcock." Niles stood in the door way of the office. "If you need anything, Mr. Sheffield, you know where to reach me."

Max looked up. "I think Fran and I will be just fine, Niles. You take your time and get everything CC will need to keep her comfortable here."

"Don't worry about us, Max. Niles and I will manage. You and Fran have a lovely evening." Max and Niles were both quite shocked at not only CC's well wishes for Max's evening but that fact she called her 'Fran' instead of Nanny Fine. "Come on, Niles, we'll pick up something to eat on the way."

Niles turned and followed CC to the foyer where he accepted his coat from her and slipped into it as she put on her coat and they headed out the front door. Niles opened the door of the town car but CC put herself in the front passenger seat.

"Miss Babcock, are you sure you're alright. You've been acting rather strangely since the news of your…broker." Niles was treading softly not wanting to endure her wrath or cause her upset.

CC sighed. "You know Niles; I'm trying to look at this as positively as I can." CC didn't mean to leave it hanging, but there really wasn't anywhere to go. "I used to be rich, and now I'm not. I'm still the same smart and well educated woman of breeding that I was three days ago, I just don't have a big bank account. It doesn't really change who I am, right?"

Niles wasn't sure if this was a test or not. "I can't say for sure, you definitely seem different."

"I know I must, Niles. But are you any different?" CC turned to face him a bit. "Two days ago you were Niles, butler to Maxwell Sheffield, Broadway Producer. Then you won 85 million dollars in the NY lottery. Now, you're Niles, the very rich butler of Maxwell Sheffield, Broadway Producer. But you're still the same man."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. But the sniping and name calling to which I've become so accustomed is gone. I'm not sure how to handle it." Niles smiled at her.

"Well how could I really make fun of you for your 'low station' in life when you could buy and sell me many times over?" CC smiled back at him. "I guess I could still call you Hazel and Belvedere though, since you're still technically doing the job and all."

"I look forward to it." Niles eyes diverted from the road to her profile and saw the smile fade. It concerned him. "You promise me something, Miss Babcock, alright?"

Without looking at him she responded. "What's that, Niles?"

"You promise me that you'll still be CC Babcock, the bitch of Broadway. If you lose that edge, the Broadway world may just roll up and die." Niles looked at her profile again and waited for the smile to return. It didn't. "Max relies upon you for so much. He wouldn't be where he is today if not for you. It would do you well to remember that."

CC looked at his profile now. "The way I hear it Max wouldn't be here if not for you."

Niles frowned. "I clean his house, lay out his clothes and cook his meals. He could find anyone to do that."

"Don't hand me that crap, Niles. This is CC Babcock, the bitch of Broadway, you're talking to. You got him through Eton, you got him through Oxford, introduced him to Sara and then there's that other matter." CC left Niles to wonder for a moment.

Niles went a little pale. "What matter might that be?" Niles couldn't believe she actually knew of the 'other matter'. Even Niles never mentioned it he was certain Max didn't.

"The matter where you saved his life." CC dropped without turning her head.

Niles feared he may have literally crashed the car had they not been at a stop light. "I don't know…"

"Save it, Niles, I know the truth. I know Nanny Meuller told the story about how she breathed life into his little body, not true. I heard it directly from Sara. Yes, that's right; I know that Sara was there. I know Max couldn't swim well, but insisted he go out further to impress the 'little blonde girl', even though you warned him. I know he got caught in something, weeds or whatever and you swam out to pull him in. I know that he was unconscious when you, not Nanny Meuller breathed life into his little body. I know a lot of things, Niles." CC let that sit as they continued to her apartment in silence.

* * *

"Would you like to pack up a few boxes while we're here Miss Babcock?" Niles asked as he tossed out the trash from their take out dinner.

CC surveyed her apartment. "I guess so. I'm not sure if I even want to bother keeping most of this stuff, though."

"I don't understand. You have excellent taste and you're things are lovely. Why not keep them?" Niles wasn't sure how to handle this new CC Babcock.

"There just things, Niles, I don't really have a fondness for any of it. Well, there are a few things I do really love. Some of which I don't even remember where I got them. Like this sterling silver picture frame. It's not the most expensive item in my place, by far, but it's one of my favorites. I can't remember where it came from." CC lifted the picture frame that held a photo of the Sheffield children and turned it over. "'April 20th, 1990'…my birthday… 'Happy Birthday, -N.'" CC's head popped up and found the sheepish lopsided grin meeting her gaze. "Niles, why didn't you tell me it was a birthday gift from you?"

Niles shrugged. "It's just a picture frame."

"Well, still." CC sighed. "I guess for now, let's just pack up everything and I'll sort through it later. There should be boxes and bubble wrap in the front closet. I asked the manager to bring some up for me."

Niles checked the front closet and found a few boxes and bubble wrap. "Here we are. He even left you a few rolls of packing tape. I'll take care of the things out here; you start packing up the things you want to take to the mansion."

"I hope I have enough luggage to carry it all." CC thought as she headed into the bedroom.

Niles remembered the empty duffle bags he'd brought with him and took them through the narrow dressing area into her master bedroom. He stopped just short of entering. "Miss Babcock, I brought along a few duffle bags in the event you didn't have enough room in your suitcases for all your things."

"Good thinking, Niles, bring them here would you?" CC called from the dresser across the room.

"Uhm…" Niles had been in her bedroom before, but only when he was carrying her and she was passed out. "Are you sure that's appropriate?"

CC turned and smiled at him. "Niles, you've been in here before. What's wrong with you?"

"I've never been in your bedroom when…when you were awake, Miss Babcock." Niles was literally blushing and it would've made CC laugh aloud if it wasn't so gosh darn sweet.

CC crossed half way to him. "Ok, I came half way, you come the other half."

"You couldn't think of a better way to say that?" He took her the duffle's and left her to figure out exactly what he meant.

* * *

As they were making their last trip with CC's clothes they saw the Calhoun's carrying a few boxes out of their penthouse next door. "What's going on here?" CC asked her former neighbors.

"We're moving!" Mr. Calhoun practically sang. "Apparently the people who bought your place from the Cleveland's wanted the entire floor. We got a call from some real estate agent and the offer was incredible so we just jumped at it."

CC forced a smile. It wasn't the Calhoun's fault that she had to move. "I think that's great. You have wanted to get a house with a yard for a long time. Guess you'll be starting that family now, huh?"

"That's the plan, Miss Babcock. I hope everything works out for you too." Mrs. Calhoun wasn't really fond of CC. She was a jealous sort and well CC was quite a looker.

CC nodded. "Thanks. Let's go Niles." CC and Niles took the last of her clothes to the town car. "Do you think the guest room closet is big enough for all this stuff?"

"Miss Babcock, you've never seen the 'big room' have you?" Niles asked her.

CC shrugged. "I don't know. I usually stay in the guest room two doors down from your room." CC cringed a little admitting that she knew which room was Niles'.

"Well, there will be more than enough room for your things. I promise. Do you need me to stop for anything or do you think you have everything you need?" Niles asked not looking away from the road.

CC glanced at him. "I have far more than I need, Niles. Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 3

When Max and Fran came in from their evening out Niles and CC were sitting on the sofa in the den. Both were asleep. Niles sat on the end of the sofa and CC was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. The TV was on AMC and it was the middle of some old black and white movie.

"Should we wake them?" Max asked Fran.

Fran walked around to the front of the sofa and whispered softly. "Niles, are you alright?" Niles eyes opened easily.

"I think all the packing wore her out; I didn't have the heart to move her." Niles whispered.

Fran waved Max over to the sofa. "Here, let us help." Fran and Max supported CC while Niles slipped off the sofa. Fran was going to lay her down and cover her.

"No, Fran, I'll carry her upstairs." Niles lifted the sleeping CC rather easily and carried her up the front stairs and into the big guest room. He'd already unpacked for her and put everything in its proper place. He had folded down the blankets earlier so he laid her in the bed and removed her shoes and covered her with the blankets.

When he turned to leave he heard her whisper, "Good night, Niles."

"Good night, Miss Babcock." Niles smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the unfortunate incident that put CC in the poor house as she described it. Niles still did most of his work himself at the mansion. They did actually hire a cleaning lady to do the messier tasks. Niles told her just what she was to do, no more no less.

CC was getting used to being more frugal with her money and didn't seem to even mind that much. She never realized how little she truly required. She and Fran had started building a friendship and the playful banter continued between her and Niles. It took a different bend, but for the most part remained as it had always been. Then Niles got a call from his parents and he was needed at home.

"I hate leaving you on such short notice, Sir, but…" Niles tried to apologize for the tenth time as he was slipping on his coat at the front door.

Max shook his head and finally cut him off. "Niles, stop. They're your parents. They called and said they need you. There is no reason to apologize. Now please, go before you miss your plane. We'll be fine. Take care of your family and we'll see you when you come home."

"Home is where the heart is, Niles." Fran winked at him and gave him a hug.

CC laughed. "That's right, Hazel, you be safe." CC gave Niles a little wink.

"Fran, please tell the children I said goodbye, I hate that I'm leaving without seeing them." Niles frowned. "I could take a later flight; wait until they get home from school."

Fran nearly shoved him out the door. "Geez, Niles, ya saw 'em this morning. I'll tell 'em ya got called away. Now, go. We're all lookin' forward to missin' ya."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll be back as soon as I take care of this family emergency, whatever that is." Niles looked at each of them once last time and left.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Fran whispered as the front door closed on her best friend.

CC stood and watched as Max wrapped his arm around Fran. "I'm sure it's not as bad as Joseph and Marie made it sound. They call and ask Niles to come home every year and he always makes some excuse why he can't. Any little 'emergency' and they use it for all it's worth."

"What excuses does he give for not going home to see his parents?" Fran asked shocked. "Are they terrible? Are they crazy?" Fran gasped. "Are they like _MY_ parents?"

Max shook his head. "No, Joseph and Marie are absolutely lovely. They doted on Niles when he was a child, me too for that matter. They were the parents I'd always hoped I'd have. There must have been something keeping him here."

"Yeah…something or…someone." Fran whispered as Max left her in the den and went into the office.

CC still stood in the foyer and watched the front door where Niles had left. They'd become very close over the last few weeks. He'd helped her move all her things from her apartment and into his storage facility. He'd even spent a few evenings there with her sorting through what she really wanted and what she didn't. He showed her how to list the more valuable items on EBay or helped her take them to the right auction house. She helped him figure out what to do with his money. She helped him deal with the taxes that go along with a large windfall and the interest and dividends of the investments. As Max and Fran's relationship grew closer, so did Niles' and CC's. It wasn't by any grand, overt design, just two friends helping each other through a major change in their lives.

"Hey…CC!" Fran called finally pulling CC's attention from the front door. "Ya ok, there?"

CC joined Fran in the den. "Sorry, Fran, I was just thinking that's all."

"Ya gonna miss him?" Fran offered more as a statement than as a question. "It's ok, he's gonna miss you too."

"I'm sorry Fran." CC dropped as they sat on the sofa.

Fran frowned at her. "Why…whadya do?"

"I've been so terrible to you." CC divulged quietly.

Fran sat in shock. "Are ya kiddin' me? Ya been great! Ya been almost as good a friend lately as Niles, or Val."

"Sure, lately. But for years, I was just terrible. I didn't even try to be considerate." CC winked.

Fran nudged CC. "Hey, I forgave ya for that stuff a long time ago." "Are we gonna watch the soaps or what?"CC leaned back on the sofa and got lost in her thoughts and Fran flipped on the soaps.

* * *

CC had changed, admit it or not. Somehow she realized how badly she'd behaved when she was CC Babcock, wealthy socialite. She noticed that her 'friends', those sorority friends, the men she dated, when the money disappeared, so did they. Niles, Fran and Max, even Val and Fran's family, they rallied around her. Helped how they knew best, they loved her. They didn't treat her any differently. She was the same old CC to them. Niles had offered to 'help' her financially, given his new found wealth, knowing she'd refuse and worrying she'd be offended. She surprised him. She did refuse, but practically hugged the stuffing out of him just for the offer.

Niles was only gone for a few days when he called and Fran answered. "Sheffield residence." She waited. "Niles!" Fran turned her head slightly and yelled, "Niles is on the phone!"

People came into the den from everywhere. Grace and Brighton clomped down the front stairs. Val and Sylvia came in from the kitchen. Maggie was already sitting on the sofa and Max and CC came in from the office.

"When's he coming home?" CC found herself asking.

"When ya comin' home, Niles?" Fran asked into the phone. "Yeah, it was. I will I promise. Really? Yeah…we're all fine, we miss you. I tell ya Niles, all I did was yell that you were on the phone and people came running. The whole family is here. Is everyone there alright? Good, I'm glad. Ok, we'll see ya then. Be safe, Niles… What? Uhm…ok…hang on. CC, Niles wants to talk to ya."

CC tried to be casual about her approach to the phone. "Niles?"

"Ok everybody, disperse, let the woman talk in peace." Fran shooed everyone away.

CC looked around. "They're gone now. I'm ok. No, really, Niles. Fran keeps me company, well, most of the time. But really, I don't have to be entertained all the time. I still have work to do and spend most of my time just like I did before. Niles, you worry too much." CC found herself smiling. Is everyone there really alright?" CC looked around again. "I miss you, Niles." CC bit at her bottom lip. "I'll deny it most adamantly, I assure you." CC let loose a hearty laugh. "Ok, I'll see you then, take care of yourself." CC clicked off the phone and whispered. "I love you, Niles."

That night at the dinner table everyone was quite curious about something Fran told them Niles said on the phone. "I don't know anymore, I promise. All he said was that he's got a big surprise, but we'd have to wait a few months more." Fran looked at CC who was rather quiet. "Did he say anything to you, CC?"

"Not about any surprise. Just that he'd taken care of the family problem and that he gotten to see his family, all of them. They had a huge family reunion while he was there. He said he misses everyone and hopes that the 'staff' is taking good care of us." CC stifled her laugh…the others didn't.

"Won't he freak when he finds out that you've been cooking all the meals!" Brighton laughed loudly.

Grace chimed in. "I think he'll be really proud of you Miss Bab…" Grace caught herself. "Aunt CC"

"Do you really think so, Gracie?" CC asked. "Thanks, I do my best, but it's nothing like Niles' cooking."

Fran laughed. "I think he's going to be more surprised by you kids calling CC Babcock, 'Aunt CC'."

"Or her getting all our names right, all the time." Maggie added.

CC sighed. "I've got to be honest. I've always known your names, how could I not? I was there when each of you were born. You're mother, was my very best friend." CC stood. "Ok, who's gonna help me clean up?"

"Uhm…Aunt CC I would, but I have a study date I need to get changed for." Maggie smiled. "Dinner was great."

CC turned to look at Brighton. "I know full well you don't have a study date, B, so what's your excuse?"

"Science project." Brighton smiled. "Really!"

"Get outta here." CC shooed him.

Grace stood and grabbed her and Maggie's plate. "I'll help Aunt CC."

"You were always my favorite, Grace." CC yelled loud enough for the other two departing children to hear.

"We heard that!" They called from the den.

Max stood and laughed lightly. "This is how I always imagined it would be when…"

"When what, Max?" Fran asked curiously, bringing CC and Grace's attention to Max as well.

Grace waited. "Well, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Max, what were you going to say?" CC grinned. He had a pretty good idea, but didn't dare speak it out loud.

"I just meant that this is how I imagined our family would be when…but…" Max bit the inside of his cheek. "I shouldn't say without Niles here. It wouldn't be fair." Max cleared his throat. "I'll be in the office if I'm needed." Max made a bee line for the door. He could hear the three he'd left behind laughing.

Grace, Fran and CC cleared the table and Grace went up to her room to do her homework leaving Fran and CC to finish up. "So, what do you think Max was going to say, Fran?" CC asked as she loaded the dishwasher.

"I think it was going to be something about the whole family being under the same roof, but since Niles isn't here…I don't know." Fran sat at the kitchen table. "What do you think?"

CC laughed. "I think it was going to be about you…all the way."

* * *

It was only a few more days and Niles was coming home. Everyone was waiting in the foyer for CC to open the front door so they could yell 'welcome home'. CC tossed open the front door and every yelled 'Welcome Home, Niles!'

A very travel weary Niles smiled at the sight of all his friends. "Thank you all. I missed you all very much."

"We all missed ya somethin' awful, Niles, some of us more than others." Fran winked at CC as she wrapped Niles in a hug.

Max clapped him on the back. "Welcome back, Old man. It's good to see you. Everyone fine at home?"

"Just fine, Sir." Niles answered.

The kids all hugged him and told Niles how much they missed him and how much they had to tell him about everything that's been going on. "I promise we'll each have a long dish session tomorrow. I'm just too tired really enjoy it now." Grace stretched up and whispered in Niles' ear. "Really? Miss Grace, you're not pulling my leg?"

"I'd never do that, Niles." Grace winked at him and he returned the gesture.

The rest of the guests took their turns greeting Niles and CC took his coat and hung it in the closet then took his suitcase and put it by the stairs to be taken up later. Then she brought him a mineral water with lime. And the look of shock on his face sent Val off in another direction leaving him to question CC about the drink.

"What's this?" Niles asked CC as she just looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 4

CC smirked. "It's a mineral water with a twist of lime. You're too tired to handle a scotch or a brandy and I know you prefer this to soda."

Niles sipped his drink. "How did you know I prefer it to soda?"

"Niles, you aren't the only person in this house who pays attention." CC boasted. "Now, what exactly did Gracie whisper in your ear?"

Niles jaw dropped. "Did you just call her Gracie?" CC nodded

"Are you giving Aunt CC a hard time, Niles?" Gracie joined them when she heard her name.

Niles jaw dropped again, lower this time, if that's possible. "Did you just call CC Babcock, 'Aunt CC'?" Grace winked at CC and nodded. "I'm going up to bed. I'm glad you're home, Niles. I really missed you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you, 'Uncle Niles.'" She whispered softly in his ear. "Night everyone!" Grace called and bounded up the stairs.

Niles eyes followed his youngest charge as she went up the stairs, a stray tear slipped down his cheek. CC quickly brushed it away with her thumb. "Don't want everyone to think you've gone soft." CC smiled at him. "Now you have two things to tell me."

"Two things?" Niles looked at her.

CC nodded and pulled him to the bottom step and they sat down. "I want to know what Grace whispered to you, both times."

Niles sipped his drink. "The first was that you've been doing all the cooking in my absence and quite well. Thank you, for taking care of them for me." Niles looked into her eyes and thought, _"You would be such a wonderful mother, CC." _

"What was the other thing?" CC asked.

Niles lip quivered a bit. He didn't know if it was the exhaustion he felt from the trip or the late hour or all the outpouring of love he felt in this room, but he was finding himself very emotional. "She whispered, 'I love you…Uncle Niles.' They've never called me anything but…" CC could see the breakdown coming and she didn't think Niles would want the room full of people to see it so she pulled him quickly into the powder room beneath the stairs and held him while he wept.

"Niles…why all the tears…they love you…that can't be a surprise…especially not from Grace." CC rubbed his back. "You were the only parent she had after Sara…" CC couldn't finish and she just held him.

Niles finally pulled back a bit from her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. I guess all the traveling hit me a lot harder than I expected." Niles took a deep breath. "I'm alright now, thank you for keeping me from making a fool of myself."

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, CC is Niles ok? I saw you draggin' him in there."

"Wash your face and I'll tell them you felt dizzy, didn't eat enough." CC winked and left the powder room.

"Hey, is Niles ok?" Fran asked CC as she stepped out of the bathroom.

CC nodded. "Yeah, he just felt a little dizzy. He hasn't had enough to eat. I'm gonna get him a piece of cake." CC returned and lightly knocked on the door. "Niles, it's me are you feeling better?"

"I'm good." Niles opened the door and CC offered him the cake. "Thanks." Niles took a bite. "Did you make this?" He asked carefully.

CC shook her head. "Are you kidding? I can't make enough cake to feed the Fine family. Sylvia brought a couple of sheet cakes, why?"

"It's terrible." Niles put the rest down on the side table. "I really should eat something though."

CC checked to make sure that no one was looking. "Come on." She pulled Niles into the kitchen. "Sit down I'll get you something." Niles took a seat at the table and watched as CC moved around his kitchen with all the precision that he himself had there.

"You look good in my kitchen." Niles smiled.

CC laughed. "For the last two weeks it's been my kitchen, Hazel, don't be so possessive."

"My apologies, so what happened to the cook I hired to fill in for me?" Niles asked. "She had excellent references."

"The kids didn't like her. She wouldn't make them macaroni and cheese the way they like it." CC offered.

Niles laughed as he watched her make him a sandwich from some left overs in the fridge. "You mean the kind out of a box?"

"Exactly." CC answered. "Here you go, Chicken salad with lettuce and tomato on a Kaiser roll with a side of sweet potato chips. I'll get you a piece of cake for dessert."

Niles took a bite of his sandwich and hummed softly. "Wow, CC, this is incredible. This you made, right?" CC nodded from the counter where she was cutting the cake. "This isn't my recipe for chicken salad. It's different. Better."

"I don't know about better, but it is different." CC put two pieces of cake on the table. "Care to venture a guess at the ingredients? I know you love to do that."

Niles smirked at her. "You know me too well, Babs." Niles took another bite and held it in his mouth for a minute. He seemed to be almost caressing it with his tongue and CC was finding it difficult two watch. "Well, I'd say the chicken was marinated in Romano cheese Italian dressing before it was lightly grilled. Then it was coarsely chopped and you added mayo, deli mustard, a little bit of finely chopped celery, a sprinkle of paprika, and there's something else…" Niles takes another bite of his sandwich and smiles almost evilly. "There it is…Sriracha hot chili sauce and a sweet-n-low."

CC put down her fork and clapped. "That's amazing, Niles. I don't know how you do that. I'm glad that you like it. I am rather proud of it."

"Did Brighton eat any of this?" Niles asked before taking the last bite of sandwich into his mouth.

CC nodded. "Yeah, he promised to try anything I gave him. He liked it. Why do you ask?"

"I could never get him to eat my chicken salad." Niles winked at her. "Now, moving on to this cake."

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by pretty quickly and Niles and CC continued to grow closer. They even had a few 'dates'. They both said it was just as friends, but Fran knew better. Fran could see the way Niles watched CC when they worked together in the kitchen. Fran could see the smile spread across CC's face when anyone mentioned Niles' name. They spent most of their time together. If they weren't a couple they were really making a good show of it.

"I don't know Max; maybe it's just the intimacy part." Fran added to their conversation as she dropped onto his desk.

Max cleared his throat. "Fran, I'm not sure this is something I'm comfortable discussing about Niles and CC."

"I'm sorry, Max. You're right." Fran stood and started out of the office mumbling as she went. "This isn't something you're comfortable discussing about us."

Fran headed into the kitchen knowing full well that's where they would be. If CC didn't have work in the office, she was helping Niles in the kitchen. Fran was right as usual. "Hey you two, Niles, could I borrow CC for a minute?"

"Certainly Fran, I have to run to the store anyway. Does anyone need anything special?" Niles hung his apron on the hook and slipped into his jacket and as he passed behind CC his leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I shouldn't be too long." Then he was out the door.

Fran looked between the door and CC. "What was that?"

"What was what, Fran?" CC asked without looking up from her task.

Fran moved over to the island, bent down and looked up at CC. "Niles just kissed you good bye."

"What that?" CC waved her hand in the air. "Geez, Fran. That's not a kiss, that's a little peck like a kid gives a parent or like between girlfriends or friends or…" CC was running out of examples. "Ok, I don't know…he's just started doing it the last couple of days." CC dropped her work into the sink.

Fran sat at the table after grabbing a pint of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons. "Ok, sit, dish. He'll be gone for at least twenty minutes."

"It started a few days ago. We went out to a dinner, very casual and a movie. I reached over at one point during the movie and grabbed his hand and whispered something to him. I can't even remember what, but I didn't let go of his hand. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie and the short walk we took afterward." CC only stopped her story long enough to catch her breath and drop a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Then, he kissed me on the cheek just before we came in the house. Since then, if we're watching TV or something his arm is draped around my shoulders. He kisses me on the cheek if he leaves the house and I'm in the room. He kisses me on the cheek when he goes to bed if I'm staying up working or kisses me when I go to bed if he's staying up. If we both happen to be going up at the same time, he kisses me at the door to my room." Again, CC inhaled deeply and Fran was scarfing down ice cream like she was watching one of her soaps. "What do you think it means?"

Fran wasn't really ready to speak, but made the best of it. "I think it means you and Niles are dating."

"Oh no, Fran, if that were the case I'd expect a lot more than a little innocent peck on the cheek." CC made her most smug face. "I mean, I don't usually wait for weeks and weeks for a kiss on the cheek."

Fran nodded. "Well, maybe Niles is worried about how you'd feel about anything more than that. You've grown so close and do so much together; maybe he just doesn't want to mess it up by pushing."

"So what am I supposed to do?" CC asked and took a spoonful of ice cream.

Fran sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," CC got that sexy evil look on her face. "It varies."

"Just give me an example." Fran rolled her eyes.

CC smirked. "Ok, Fran. Let's see, the other day when we were on the sofa watching that black and white movie on AMC, I was perfectly content just lying against his chest and having his arm draped across my waist."

Fran smiled. "That's so sweet, CC. The cuddling can be some of the best parts of a relationship."

"I know." CC took another bite of ice cream. "Then yesterday afternoon while Max was on a long distance call to London, we were dancing on the terrace while I previewed some of the orchestrations for this new show. I wanted him to take me in his arms and kiss me like he was going off to war."

"Hoo Haa! That definitely paints a picture." Fran smiled and touched the carton of ice cream against her forehead, making CC laugh. "What else?"

CC sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you the last one." Fran gave CC the 'you'd darn well better tell me' look. "Just a few minutes before you came in he was looking for something in the lower cabinet there under the island and I just happened to be behind him. I wanted to trip him and beat him to the floor and beg him to take me on the spot."

Fran's jaw dropped. "Well I'm glad you decided to hold off of that little bit of action since I can only imagine what I'd have walked in on."

CC just let loose her best laugh and took another spoonful of ice cream. "You see? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. What if what we have right now, our friendly little relationship is all that Niles really wants? He doesn't seem the type to 'hold back'."

"I can't answer that right now, CC. I'll just have to think on it for a little while." Fran sighed.

CC stood and put her spoon in the sink. "I'm going to see if Max has anything he needs me to do before Niles' gets back and we have to start on dinner." CC leaves Fran to contemplate all she'd been told.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 5

"You seem rather deep in thought, Fran." Niles tossed out as he entered the kitchen.

Fran watched as the empty handed Niles walked across the kitchen to hang up his jacket and put on his apron. "Uh…Niles…" Fran grinned at him. "Didn't you go to the store?"

Niles realized in an instant that he'd completely forgotten the 'cover' excuse he'd used. "Oh, I…uh…I had to…" He stood there just blank. "Ok, I lied, so kill me."

Fran laughed lightly. "Get ova here Mista and tell me what's goin' on. And what was that kiss when you left?"

Niles sighed. "I don't want to push her. Things are going so well, we're getting along, going out, doing things, spending time together, all while keeping up our expected playful banter. She grabbed my hand the other night at the movies and didn't let go. So I started small, I hold her hand as we walk together, kiss her good night on the cheek, put my arm around her while we watch TV, little things. I don't want to scare her off."

Niles dropped his head to the table, not hard enough to hurt, but in a rather sad display of 'please help me' syndrome. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What do ya want to do?" Fran was having a very odd sense of de je' vu, "I mean, if ya knew she'd be acceptin' of it, what would ya like to do?"

Niles got that sly little grin and waggled his eyebrows. "Well, Fran…"

"Just give me a for instance." Fran filled her mouth with ice cream and thought, _"What is it with these two?"_

Niles shrugged. "We were on the sofa watching a movie on AMC. She was leaning against me and I had my arm draped over her waist. I could've stayed there forever."

Fran smiled. "That's sweet, Niles. Women love cuddling. It can be one of the best parts of a relationship."

"CC seemed pretty happy." Niles practically blushed. "Yesterday she came out to the terrace while Max was on the phone. She was previewing orchestrations for their new show. We started dancing on the terrace…I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her with every fiber of my being."

"Hoo Haa! That would be one heck of a kiss I bet." Fran smiled. "What else?"

Niles sighed. "I don't think I can tell you the last one." Fran gave Niles the 'you better tell me' look. "About a half an hour before you came in, I was in the pantry and she was wiping up something up on the island and then I turned around and her hips were…" Niles swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "I uh…Fran…what am I going to do?"

"Why not just follow through?" Fran touched his arm. "Niles, it's been like this between the two of ya for a long time, technically you're already datin', ya just need to…I don't know take the next step."

"What if that's not what CC wants? What if she's happy with things as they are?" Niles looked at Fran.

Fran stood up and patted his shoulder. "You'll just have to trust me on this one. When are you and CC going out again?"

"We're going to a variety show in the village tonight. She wants to check out some of the performers in action. Why?" Niles waited.

Fran patted him again. "Do something special then. You don't need my help."

* * *

That night Niles and CC took a cab to the village to watch the variety show. CC talked to a few of the performers after the show and left them her card. "Ok, Niles. Do you want to head back to the mansion or go somewhere to grab a drink?"

"I have an idea?" Niles winked. "Are you game?"

CC winked at him. "Lead on Butler Boy."

Niles and CC walked hand in hand for a few blocks making small talk until they came to a tiny out of the way place. "Here it is. Come on." Niles pulled CC into the place and took her to the bar.

When the bartender approached, Niles knew his plan could be blown so he winked at the man and shook his head as if to say 'you don't know me'. "Hey there, folks, what can I get ya?"

"I'd like a strawberry margarita, and he'll have a mineral water with a twist of lime." CC ordered for them.

Niles smiled in spite of himself deciding that he liked that CC knew him almost as well as her knew her. "How do you know I don't want a drink?" Niles asked.

"I just have a feeling that there is something more to this place than just getting a drink." CC turned and leaned against the bar.

Niles frowned at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, we passed no fewer than three drinking establishments on the way here. So it was this place more than the drink." CC smirked at him. "Not to mention there is a baby grand piano in the corner there that seems oddly devoid of a pianist."

Niles dropped some money on the bar when the bartender brought their drinks. He handed CC her margarita and sipped at his mineral water. "So, then detective, what information do all those things give you?"

"I'm guessing that there is going to be someone playing that piano and singing a few ditties that you think I need to hear since I'm in my Broadway Producer mode." CC got a self satisfied look and turned around to face the bar as she took a long drink of her beverage. "I'm surprised though, usually when a club has live entertainment, there's a bigger crowd."

"Oh, sorry, lady, no live entertainment tonight. We have a regular who comes in on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights, though." The bartender offered before winking at Niles.

Niles grinned. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, madam producer, but that doesn't seem to be the right answer." Niles put his drink down. "I'll be right back, I need to visit the uh…" Niles actually found himself a little embarrassed.

"The little butler's room?" CC laughed. "Go, Niles, I'll be fine."

Niles squinted at her joke and left her seated at the bar. Niles disappeared into the back and after checking to see that CC still had her back to the room he slipped onto the bench behind the piano and it was his rich baritone drifting through the room that brought her gaze back to the piano as he played and sang as if they were the only two in the room.

"Life was a song,  
You came along  
I've laid awake the whole night through  
If I ever dared to think you'd care  
This is what I'd say to you

You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
Nature patterned you  
And when she was done  
You were all the sweet things  
Rolled up in one

You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me free  
But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me..."

Niles fingers flew gracefully over the keys in a beautiful piano solo grabbing the attention of all those seated in the bar. When the time for him to sing again came, Niles locked eyes with CC.

"But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me..."

Niles nodded politely at the light applause he received from the patrons in the small club as he made his way back to the bar.

When Niles reached CC her back was again to him. "CC…are you alright?" Niles heard her sniff and became worried that he'd overstepped. "I'm sorry, CC…I didn't mean to upset you. I just…I wanted to…"

CC turned and there were lingering tears on her cheeks. "That was beautiful, Niles. Don't apologize for giving me such an amazing gift."

"Don't cry, CC…I can't bear to see you cry." Niles lightly brushed away her tears. "I have another surprise, but it's a pretty big deal, are you sure you're up for it?"

CC narrowed her eyes. "I suppose so as long as I don't have to do anything dangerous."

"Scouts honor!" Niles put his hand on his heart. "Let's go!" They went out front and Niles hailed a cab and whispered instructions to the driver. "Now, promise no questions until we get to our destination."

CC sighed. "I trust you, Niles."

"Good." They rode and chatted quietly about the performers from the variety show and CC couldn't stop going on about Niles' singing and playing the piano.

"I never knew you played so well. All this time and you've never really done anything with it, why?" CC asked him.

Niles looked away. "I go there to play every once in a while or fill in for their regular guy sometimes, but otherwise..."

"Come on, Niles..." CC coaxed him to continue.

"I studied at Oxford, I was music major. But when Max decided to come to America he asked me to come as well." Niles answered easily.

"But why as his butler? Why not as his partner? Or hell…just as his friend should've been enough." CC found herself getting angry with Max.

"My family has been in service for over three hundred years, CC. It's what was expected of me. Not to mention, we weren't here long before he met and married Sara and then they had Maggie. The day she came home from the hospital, I was hooked." Niles looked away from her eyes briefly. "I make a fuss about being a butler, but anything else would've taken me away from the people I loved."

"The Sheffield children do have that affect on people." CC smiled slightly.

Niles looked at her profile and his eyes scanned her face as if trying to memorize it. "I wasn't talking about the children."

The cab driver stopped and turned back to them. "We're here, sir."

Niles paid the fare and helped CC out of the taxi. "Niles…" CC looked around, where are we?"

"I chartered a helicopter to take us to your surprise." Niles pulled CC's hand into the small building.

CC's eyes were huge with shock. "A helicopter?" CC looked around. "Where are we going?"

"That part you'll have to wait for." Niles pulled her to the desk. "Hi, I called about twenty minutes ago, Niles."

The woman looked down. "Yes, Niles…here it is. We're all ready for you. Just follow me." The woman led them out the back of the building to one of the waiting helicopters the pilot already making his pre-flight check. Niles helped CC into her seat and climbed into his own.

"You have the location, right?" Niles leaned forward and asked the pilot.

The pilot nodded. "It shouldn't take more than half an hour, maybe less."

"Great, we're ready when you are." Niles sat back and grabbed CC's hand. They had special headsets so they could continue talking while they traveled.

"Niles…where in the hell are you taking me?" CC was curious more than concerned.

Niles leaned back and his thumb caresses her knuckles. "Just sit back and relax, Babs. You can take a little nap if you want. It's getting a little late."

"I will if you will." CC raised here eyebrow at him.

"Deal. We'll be too excited to sleep when we get there." Niles waggled his eyebrows back at her. Leaned back and closed his eyes.

CC thought to herself as she followed suit. _"I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing." _

CC was still asleep when the helicopter landed at their destination. _"I'm so glad I asked to have this pad put in." _Niles thought to himself. "Thanks, for the lift. Can you come back tomorrow at about 7 pm to pick us up?"

"Sure thing, Niles. Uh…by the way, I'm not used to using a clients first name…you sure that's ok?" The pilot asked him.

"For now, John, it's just fine. We'll see you tomorrow night." Niles stepped off the helicopter and lifted CC out of her seat as she was just barely waking up. "CC, Love. We're here"

"Where's here?" CC asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was very dark and Niles was slowly walking CC away from the helicopter so it could leave and not blow them all to hell.

They stopped and watched as John lifted off and left them. "Niles…why did you have him leave us in a field?"

"CC, there's a small building behind us." CC turned to see a very small brick building. It really looked more like a waiting area. "They'll be here for us soon."

The words barely left his mouth before the man pulled up in the golf cart. "Hey, Niles. How was the trip in? This must be Miss Babcock. It's real nice to meet you ma'am."

"Hello, Jake. Is everything ready for us?" Niles asked.

Jake nodded. Just like you asked for, Sir, but it's getting' late are ya sure ya want to go out there now?"

"I'm sure, Jake. We won't stay there long. I promise." Niles winked at CC as they climbed into the back of the cart.

"Niles…where are we going…I'm very confused." CC couldn't see a thing in the dark and wasn't sure how Jake knew where he was going.

Niles smiled at her with an excitement behind his eyes like that of a child at Christmas. "Almost there now, will you close your eyes…please?"

"Ok, Butler Boy, in for a penny in for a pound." CC grinned as she closed her eyes and Jake drove them up to the large building.

"Here ya go, Niles." Jake turned to face Niles. "There's a cart waiting 'round back so you can come in when you're ready. You have your key or ya want me to wait up?"

"I have my key, Jake. Thanks for doing this for me." Niles winked at the man and helped CC, her eyes still closed, out of the cart.

Jake drove off and Niles walked CC up as close as he dared to the building lest the sounds from inside give it away. "Are you ready, CC?" She nodded. "Open your eyes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 6

There was an audible gasp as CC looked at what was before her. It was a huge stable. There were 24 stalls in all, and her six horses were kept in the first three on either side. Nameplates hung over their heads. There were another six or eight horses all with nameplates hanging over their stalls. "Niles, I thought this was just some property Max owned…not a full on stable." CC went to the favorite of her horses, Royal Folly. He was a gorgeous chestnut colored stallion. "I don't understand, Niles. Why don't I know about this place? I handle all of Max's finances. The taxes on this place have never crossed my desk."

"I apologize for that, CC. This is actually my ranch. I bought it the day I found out about the lottery. I've wanted it for years. I even spent my last vacation here." Niles confessed as he joined her at the stall.

CC looked at Niles. "Why didn't you just say it was your place?"

"You'd just lost all your money. I didn't want to flaunt my new wealth. I just wanted to help." Niles looked at the horse…avoiding CC's gaze.

CC walked up the center aisle. "Are any of these yours?" CC glanced at the horses she knew not to be her own.

"Only one. The others are boarded here, like yours." Niles answered.

CC read each nameplate and looked at each horse as she past the stalls. "Let me see if I can guess." CC smiled when she reached the mare at the very end of the aisle. She was all white, a magnificent specimen, really. But it was the nameplate that gave it away. It read, Ice Princess. "I thought I was the Ice Princess." CC turned to find Niles right behind her.

"No, Love…you're the Ice Queen." Niles locked eyes with her. "It's late, we should head back."

"Back? Back where?" CC looked at him. "You don't mean we took a helicopter from New York to Pennsylvania for a half an hour visit?"

Niles laughed. "No. I just meant that the ranch is a much easier to see during the day. We should head up to the house."

"There's a house?" CC seemed shocked.

Niles laughed lightly. "Did you think I slept out here with the horses when I came for my vacation?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. Ok, Niles how do we get up to the house?" CC asked.

Niles offered his arm. "Your carriage awaits." Niles led CC to the golf cart that Jake had mentioned earlier and he drove her in the very near pitch black to the house and showed her to her room. "This is where you may rest your pretty head for the night, my Queen."

"Niles, I wish you'd given me some warning, I don't have a bag or anything." Niles leaned in and flipped the light switch and they went in.

"I think if you look around you'll find it has everything you need." Niles offered. CC looked around the very 'western' decorated room.

"It's a lovely room, Niles." CC turned. "Thank you for this." She cupped his face and smiled up at him.

"You are more than welcome." Niles dropped a sweet kiss to her lips and stepped back. "I'll call for you in the morning." He left and closed the door behind him.

True to his word, CC found everything she could ever need in that room. It was as if Niles has gone through her apartment and made selections of her own possessions. It would've been disconcerting if it were anyone but Niles. CC quickly changed and slipped into the bed and was quickly asleep.

Niles called for her in the morning with a light knock on her door. "Good morning, Niles." CC called as she threw opened the door. "How did you manage to fill this room so perfectly for me?"

"I can't take credit for that, I'm afraid. I called Jake's wife and faxed her all the pertinent information with some photos and some suggestions. She did all the work." Niles explained.

CC smiled at him. "Well, then introduce me to my new personal shopper." They shared a laugh and headed to breakfast.

They spent the rest of the day riding. CC on Royal Folly and Niles on Ice Princess, a fact that he rarely let CC forget.

When the time came for them to return to New York, they waited at the helo pad for their transportation. "Niles…why did you name that horse Ice Princess?"

"To be honest, CC. I didn't. I was looking for a horse and she was listed for sale by one of the owners who boards horses here. I couldn't pass it up." Niles smiled and saw her shiver a little. "Are you cold?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"She's a beautiful horse, Niles. You seem to know your horses." CC offered softly.

Niles laughed lightly but said nothing.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You let that opening flap in the breeze with no retort." CC turned in his arms. "Are you losing your touch, Niles?"

Their eyes met and he leaned down and took her lips with his in a warm and soft kiss. The arrival of their helicopter forced them apart. "Our ride is here." Niles whispered.

"Promise me we'll come back here?" CC asked before they broke their embrace.

"I promise." Niles smiled and they started for the helicopter.

* * *

A few months passed since the visit to the ranch. Niles and CC and Max and Fran continued to work on their respective relationships. Much had changed in the almost year since that big day. Max and Fran were officially engaged. Niles and CC hadn't moved as quickly. Niles still had many things to share with CC before he'd be comfortable asking that question. When time came for his second big reveal as he called them he asked Max for a week's vacation for both him and CC. Max decided that since it would coincide with the children's visit to Sara's parents that it would be just fine. He and Fran would have the whole house to themselves.

"I've never flown first class on the concord, Niles." CC cooed. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'd like to keep that bit a secret for now, if I may." Niles smirked at her.

CC thought for a minute. "Well, I'm going to have to know where if I'm to know what to pack."

"What if I told you that I had already supplied our destination with everything you'll need?" Niles asked.

CC bit her bottom lip. "Well, I suppose I could just pack a small bag with my essentials."

"I think that's just what you'll need." Niles eyes darkened slightly at the thought of 'essentials'. He hoped that this would be a very special vacation for them. "You have three weeks to decide what will be essential." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

That night, Niles and CC went to dinner. Niles had a surprise for CC that didn't go quite the way he'd planned.

The door to the mansion flew open and CC burst in. "No…I can't believe you'd do that and not tell me. It's not your place. You had no right!" CC was mad as a hornet but her tears were freely flowing as she ran up the front stairs leaving a shocked Fran and Max standing in the foyer.

"Niles! What the hell happened?" Max asked as the deflated looking Niles stood in the foyer.

Fran and Max waited for an explanation. "I couldn't wait to tell her." Niles still hadn't met their eyes.

"Niles, Honey, what couldn't you wait to tell her?" Fran wrapped her arm around him. She'd never seen him looking so…broken.

Niles sighed. "When I was in England, I had a lawyer friend do some searching…for Stanley Holmes. He found him. He was hiding out in Wales. I went to see him. I told him that unless he wanted to face extradition and a very long prison sentence he'd better put back every penny he'd taken."

"He told me he'd already spent some of it, six million on an estate in Wales. I told him to short CC's account, and that I would make up the difference. He agreed, provided I never told a sole where he was. Guess I broke that bit of the agreement. Ooops." Niles sat on the bottom step. "As soon as I found out the money was returned, I just had to tell her. She was furious with me. I don't understand. I thought she'd be happy. She seemed so lost after he'd taken it; I wanted to do whatever I could to get it back for her. Was that wrong?"

Max looked between Fran and Niles. He just didn't know what to say. The old CC probably would've been thrilled. But this CC, she's different. Niles should know that more than anyone. "I…I…"

"Geez, Max," Fran started. "Don't hurt yourself. Listen, Niles. You more than anyone should know that CC is different now than she was all those months ago. You need to go up there and talk to her."

"You saw how angry she is with me, Fran. I don't dare." Niles head dropped into his hands.

Fran planted her hands firmly on her hips. "Now you listen to me Niles. You get your butt up there and talk to her. She loves you. Maybe she hasn't said it yet, but she does and you know it. And you love her too. So you fix this, and I mean now!"

Niles wasn't really afraid of Fran, but he didn't want to give her the chance to think of ways to torture him. "Alright, I'll try, I promise." Niles stood and slowly made his way up the stairs to CC's room. He stood outside the door and heard her crying inside. He knocked softly. "CC…please…let me in."

"Go away, Niles. I don't want to talk to you right now." CC called from behind the door.

Niles took a deep breath. "Listen to me woman, I'm not leaving so you may as well open this damn door and let me in!" Niles actually surprised himself a little.

The door opened slowly revealing a very vulnerable CC Babcock with tear stained cheeks. "What do you want, Niles?"

"I'm going to talk to you whether you like it or not." Niles pushed carefully past CC and sat on the sofa on the wall opposite the bed.

CC closed the door. "Fine, Niles. You talk, I'll listen, and then you'll leave me alone." CC sat on the foot of the bed facing him.

"CC, please…come sit here." Niles touched the sofa next to where he sat.

CC shook her head. "I'm fine here, Niles. Say what you came to say, please…then go."

"Fine. When I went to England it was for a family emergency that was absolutely true. While I was there I overheard a fried talking about the new big spender in Wales, he matched Stanley Holmes description so I asked him to look into it. It was Holmes, so I went to speak to him…"

CC cut him off. "You told me all of that in the car, Niles. Get to the new information or get out." CC was desperately trying to hold it together. What she really wanted to do more than anything was climb into her bed and cry herself to sleep. She finally thought she'd found someone who didn't care about her money and the first chance he got he went out and got it back.

"Alright. I don't understand what's got you so upset. This man stole a fortune from you and several other people. All I wanted to do was get it back for you. Why is that such a terrible thing?"

CC faced him. "Why?"

"Why what?" Niles questioned.

"Why did you want to get the money back for me?" CC looked right at Niles. "I was a hateful, snobbish, shrew when I had that money. All that money ever gave me was a bunch of stuff I never liked and an attitude that kept me from all I ever wanted or needed. I have a job I love that I do very well; and I get paid very well to do it. I live in a great house surrounded by people who care about me, this me, not the wealthy socialite. I can afford all the things I need and most of the things I want."

CC wasn't quite as angry as she had been. She was a little frightened about what she knew she was going to say next, but couldn't keep herself from saying it. "What did all that money every do for me? It kept me in expensive clothes. It kept me in all the best restaurants. It kept me in all the right circles. It also kept me from the only man I ever really loved. It kept me from you, Niles. It kept me from you."

Niles was in shock. This wasn't part of the plan. A plan he'd so very carefully and meticulously thought out. But he didn't much care about the plan now. CC Babcock just said she loved him. And not in the short and sweet easy way either. But in the long, convoluted, CC Babcock way that he loved so very much.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 7

When Niles finally found his voice he had no idea what to say. He stood and in two steps he had her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, CC. I had no idea it would hurt you so much. Nothing will ever keep us apart again, I swear it. Not my money, not your money, nothing. If I thought that money would come between us I'd give it all away, I swear."

CC kissed him softly. "Well, let's not get crazy, Niles."

"So, what do we do now?" Niles asked her softly.

CC's eyes grew dark with desire for him and she raised an eyebrow and gave him her most evil grin. "I have a few things in mind."

"CC, are you sure?" Niles looked deeply into her eyes.

CC sighed lightly. "Niles, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I can't recall a time that I didn't love you. But if you have any doubts…"

Niles silenced her with his lips. They so quickly undressed that neither was sure how they got that way, but Niles lifted her and gently laid her on the bed and took his place by her side. "I love you, CC. I always have and I always will."

"Make love to me, Niles." CC whispered.

Niles kissed her softly. "You wish is my command."

Max and Fran sat on the sofa in the den and heard the loud thump overhead. "I guess he fixed it." Fran whispered to Max.

* * *

When the day of their trip came CC was very excited. They arrived at the destination and CC looked at Niles. "Heathrow? Why couldn't you tell me we were flying into Heathrow?"

"I was afraid what you would infer if I said I was taking you to meet my parents." Niles winked at CC's somewhat worried expression. "Don't worry, that's not really the surprise, however, they have already assumed that they'll be meeting you. And they couldn't be happier. My parents are nothing to be worried about I can assure you."

CC smiled, a little concerned smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I trust that your parents are every bit as wonderful as their son." CC kissed him lightly. "Now, take me to my surprise."

When the limo pulled up in front of the very large estate CC was shocked. "Niles…we're staying here?"

Niles nodded they were. "They've just recently finished all the renovations. It's supposed to be exactly as it was when it was first built by the ruling family over three hundred years ago."

"It's a…a castle. Has it been turned into a bed and breakfast?" CC's eyes lit up.

Niles laughed and slipped out of the car. He whispered something to the driver and accepted the two small bags they'd brought with them. "Ready?" CC nodded. "Then follow me."

Niles used the large knocker on the door front. In a matter of moments a tall stoic looking man in tails opened the door. "Good afternoon, Sir, Miss, my name is Henderson. If you'll just follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Henderson took the bags and led Niles and CC into the large entry hall. "Oh my God, Niles…it is a castle." CC whispered.

"Yes, CC. It's a castle." Niles smiled at CC's near giddy behavior. "But it's just a house, really. It's big and ostentatious, perhaps, but still just a house."

"This will be the ladies room." Henderson opened the door and CC walked in as he put her bag down on the bed and exited.

"It's lovely. Niles…where is your room?" CC eyed him slyly.

"The Master's room is just up the hall, Miss. It's the large red door at the end." CC was a bit embarrassed and felt like she'd asked the wrong question. "Oh, ok, well, just in case I need to borrow something."

Niles smiled at the blush that crossed CC's cheeks. "You go in, look around, see if I forgot anything and then freshen up. I'll be back down to get you in thirty minutes. Alright?"

"Alright, Niles." CC smiled and closed the door.

Niles sighed lightly. "I was worried you'd let the cat out of the bag Henderson."

"Sorry, Sir?" The man droned as he took Niles to his room.

Niles laughed. "Never mind, Henderson, have my parents arrived yet?"

"Yes, Sir, they're staying in the blue room downstairs. Your father's knees aren't what they used to be." Henderson opened the large red door and allowed Niles to enter. "I hope it's to your liking, Sir."

"It's just like the photos, Henderson. I'm amazed what the contractors did with the place." Niles looked around the large room.

"If that's all, Sir, I need to see how cook is coming along with the dinner preparations." Niles laughed lightly. "Are you alright, Sir?"

Niles nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, Henderson. Thank you. If you would tell my parents that Miss Babcock and I will see them in half an hour in the sitting room I would appreciate it."

"Very good, Sir." Henderson closed the door and left Niles to freshen up.

* * *

It was thirty minutes on the dot when Niles knocked on CC's door. When she opened it Niles couldn't help but gasp. She stood before him in a silver floor length off the shoulder gown that hugged her every curve. She'd swept her hair up to the side and wore a few carefully chosen pieces of jewelry that were among the many options in the room.

"Niles…I don't know who you had shopping for me this time, but I definitely what her name." CC winked. "And just look at you…what would Fran say? Hoo haa! But I don't get it…a uniform?"

Niles wore a very tasteful custom tuxedo with epilets and what appeared to be military insignia on the chest that CC didn't recognize. "It was laid out on the bed, I figured why not? You look stunning, CC." Niles offered his arm. "Are you ready to meet the family?"

"The family?" CC had that deer in headlights look about her. "I thought you said it was just your parents."

Niles sighed. "Would you have as easily agreed if I'd said it was the whole family?"

"Ok, Butler Boy. Before I head down into the throng of people, how many people are we talking about?" CC gave him her serious look.

"It's only my immediate family, about twenty. It'll be my parents, my siblings and their spouses, and maybe a few distant cousins." Niles hated fibbing to CC, and that's technically all it was, a fib. There would only be about twenty people, and they were just who Niles said they'd be…sort of.

CC took his arm and let him lead her down the stairs and across the grand foyer to the sitting room where Niles parents were waiting. "CC, these are my parents, Joseph and Marie…Brightmore."

CC said nothing about finally hearing Niles' last name. She smiled at the faces that smiled at her. Niles was a combination of his parents. His reddish blonde hair and impish grin were most definitely a gift from his father. His piercing blue eyes were those of his mother. "It's a great pleasure to meet you both. Your son is a very special man. I feel honored to know him."

"She's laying it on a bit think isn't she son?" Joseph eyed Niles and smiled.

CC laughed aloud and was immediately put at ease. "I suppose I am at that, Mr. Brightmore."

"Now you listen here, Lass. You'll be calling me Joseph or Dad, but we reserve Mr. Brightmore for those who've earned it." Joseph had his hands on CC's shoulders and then pulled her into a hug.

"I told you that you didn't have to worry about my parents." Niles laughed. "It's good to see you Maman." Niles wrapped his mother in a hug. "I hope your trip down was pleasant."

"Not as pleasant as yours, I'm sure." Marie answered with her slight French accent. "After all, you had this lovely girl to travel with and all I had was your father."

CC smiled at the witty banter that passed so familiarly between Niles' parents. "May I ask how long you've been married?"

"Call me Maman, dear, everyone does." Marie tilted her head to think. "How old are you Niles?"

CC's eyes shot open. "I've been wondering that myself."

"I'm 46, Maman." Niles winked at CC.

"Then we've been married for 46 years and nine months." Joseph answered getting him a smack on the arm from his wife.

Marie squinted at Joseph. "That's not funny, Jeeves." CC glanced sideways at Niles. "We've been married almost 48 years. How I'll never know."

Henderson entered the sitting room. "Master Brightmore, I believe the rest of the family is gathered in the ballroom."

"Ballroom?" CC asked surprised. "You said there were only about twenty people, Niles."

"It's a small ballroom." Niles quipped and offered his arm. "Dad, why don't you and Maman go ahead, I'll wait a few minutes and then I'll enter and let CC turn everyone's head."

"Very well, Son. We'll see you in there." Joseph and Marie followed Henderson to the ballroom.

"Niles…why didn't you tell me this was some big family reunion?" CC asked.

Niles sighed. "I promise you that's not what this is. You'll just have to trust me."

"Alright, Jeeves…" CC winked at him. "Let's make our entrance."

When Niles and CC got to the entrance of the ballroom a footman in formal dress announced them. "Niles Andrew Joseph Brightmore and Miss CC Babcock."

Niles smiled and took a few steps into the room and led CC to some sort of curtained platform area where he patted her hand lightly and said, "You stay here for a moment, I'll be right back."

"Niles…" CC whispered.

Niles mother touched CC's arm lightly from just behind her. "It's alright, dear. This is all part of the surprise."

The curtain opened and CC gasped. What she saw before her nearly made her faint dead away. On the platform that was behind the curtain stood none other than Prince Charles holding some sort of sash. Then CC noticed Niles standing on the floor just in front of the Prince.

The Prince spoke in his most royal. "By order of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, I confer upon you Niles Andrew Joseph Brightmore the hereditary title of second Viscount of Brightmore with all rights and properties attached." The Prince then draped the sash over Niles shoulder.

Then Niles turned to face the gathering. A man, formally dressed with insignia very similar to Niles' spoke to the group. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the second Viscount Brightmore, Lord Brightmore, your subjects." The assemble group clapped and Niles looked to CC and winked.

* * *

As the official presentation and the dinner following broke up, Prince Charles was about to leave. Niles introduced CC to him. "CC Babcock, may I present His Royal Highness the Prince of Wales."

"Your Highness, it's an honor." CC nearly stammered and would have if Niles hadn't told her just what to say.

"The honor is mine, Miss Babcock. Congratulations, cousin Niles. It's about time there was a Brightmore back in the family estate." The prince spoke with a casual demeanor that shocked CC.

Niles smiled at CC. "Thank you for coming, Charles. Do give your mother my best."

"I will, cousin. I will." Charles and his attendants left the rest of the family and Niles with a lot of explaining to do. They sat at a very long table and enjoyed the lovely buffet style dinner that Niles' had insisted upon.

After dinner, Niles turned away from CC for just a moment. "Dad, I'm going to escort CC to her room. I think she deserves an explanation. Can you handle the family?"

"I can, Niles. You go and tell your lady the story." Joseph hugged Niles. "I'm glad you could do this, Niles.

"So am I, Dad. Good night." Niles took CC's hand and without a word they left the ballroom.

Niles moved so quickly, that it was only in the distance CC heard Henderson say, "Good night, Lord Brightmore."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 8

When they got to CC's room Niles went in and sat her on the sofa and stood before her. "Ok, what do you want to know first?"

"I want to know the whole story." CC got comfortable. She slipped her shoes off and tucked her legs under her.

Niles took a deep breath. "Nearly three hundred years ago there was a Viscount Brightmore. He built this castle, and he ruled this area. It's not large, but it was his to rule. The entire area he governed would fit on the ranch in Pennsylvania. It's a hereditary title, but without going into too much detail he was terrible at the job. He brought financial ruin and embarrassment to the name. Our family was forced into servitude. While the title remained, it could only be claimed after the mess was cleared up with the crown and the country. After I won the lottery, I knew I could fix it, and restore my family name. What I didn't know was that the title would then fall to me; and later to my…children. It's more of an honorary title now really, the estate as Charles mentioned is mine, its 138 acres. There are stables and a few private residences. All of which are leased by one or the other of my siblings. I am however for all intents and purposes Lord Brightmore."

"Wow. I guess that explains it then." CC dropped simply. "What about Prince Charles calling you 'cousin'?"

Niles sat down next to her. "Technically, I am his cousin, a very, very distant cousin."

"So, you're actually in line to the throne of England?" CC sat up and looked at him sternly.

Niles swallowed. "Well, yes I suppose you could say that, but I'm so very far down the line it's really not an issue."

"Good, cause I refuse to address you as Your Majesty in this life time." CC kissed his cheek.

"My Lord, will suffice." Niles kissed her cheek this time.

* * *

CC felt like she'd been welcomed by Niles' family with open arms. "Niles I'm so glad I got to meet your family. They're all wonderful…not at all like you." CC smiled and nudged him lightly.

"I'm glad you got to meet them too, CC. Especially my mother, she's been so worried about me…" Niles let his voice drift.

CC laughed lightly. "I can't believe my Butler Boy is speechless. I'll have to ask your mother how she manages that." CC slipped her arm into his as they walked the gardens behind the estate. "Niles, your mother is a lovely woman. She told me all about how she worries about you. I don't think she knows I'm the shrew in all those stories she's heard."

"Yes, she does. That's why she likes you so much. You've seen her and my father. She knows I'm just like him. None of my brothers have that same sharp tongue. Mother was worried I'd never meet…" Niles shook his head.

"A woman like her?" CC asked softly?

Niles grinned a little. "Sort of, more like a woman who could stand up as well as put up with me."

CC sighed and looked around the grounds from where they stood now on the large patio. "It's really beautiful here, Niles. It's a shame that it'll be empty most of the time."

"It won't be empty, Love. I've insisted that Maman and Dad move up here. They're not getting any younger and my brothers and sisters are here. Not to mention they'll have a full staff to see to their needs. This should have been Dad's title before mine anyway; he may as well get some use of the estate." Niles wrapped his arms around her. But they'll stay in the blue room downstairs. My room and your room are off limits. That way whenever we visit you'll have everything you need."

CC took Niles arm again as he led her inside. "Niles is it typical for the Lord and Lady of the manor to keep separate rooms?"

"No. Not after they're married. The Master's quarter's is the largest room in the castle, that's my room. Then the prospective lady's room is at the opposite end of the hall." Niles looked away.

CC smiled at his embarrassment. "That's my room."

The two rooms between are for the chaperone's. Later they usually become sitting rooms or offices or..." Niles voice trailed off.

"The nursery?" CC finished for him and he nodded while he offered CC a cup of tea as Henderson set the tray on the table in front of where they've sat.

* * *

Their flight back to New York was quick and uneventful. CC was so excited to tell Max and Fran all about the trip, the estate, Niles' title and the Prince of Wales, that she was nearly bursting. She had the pictures out before Niles opened the front door.

"We're back!" CC called to the empty foyer. "Where is everyone?" CC turned to look at Niles. "Didn't you call and tell them when we'd be home?"

Niles nodded in as much surprise as CC that the house seemed empty. Niles winked at CC and held up a finger before yelling, "Put that back on…anyone could walk in!"

In record time the entire family came literally out of the woodwork. "Oy…" Fran called with her hands over her eyes. "Is everyone decent?"

"Of course, we're decent, Fran." CC laughed. "What's with the hiding from us?"

Everyone had the goofiest looks on their faces. "What's wrong with all of you?" Niles asked his second family.

"Uhm…" Brighton was designated as the speaker for the group apparently. "We all had different ideas where you two have been for the last week."

CC looked sideways at Niles. "You didn't tell any of them?"

"Nope." He deadpanned.

"Not even Fran?" CC was shocked.

Niles grinned remembering how bothered Fran was by the secret keeping. "Nope."

"So none of them have any idea at all where we've been or what's been happening? Really?" CC was genuinely touched that Niles chose to share it only with her. "No one else knows?" Niles shook his head. "Thank you." CC whispered and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So, are ya eva gonna tell us?" Fran asked.

CC took Niles arm. "We went to England. I met Niles' family, including his very distant cousin…the Prince of Wales. Niles was given his Viscountcy and is the Lord of Brightmore Manor and all her surrounding properties."

"No way!" Brighton called as the others stood in silent shock. "All this time you've been a royal?"

Niles laughed lightly. "Not exactly, my ancestor brought disgrace upon the Brightmore name and for many reasons the family allowed the title to fade. After I won the lottery, I had the opportunity to restore the family name and with that came the title and position." Niles looked into the faces of those he held so close to his heart. "I'm still just the same old Niles."

Grace hugged him tightly. "Congratulations, Uncle Niles…I mean Lord Brightmore." Grace stood back and winked.

"Please, Grace, Uncle Niles is more than fine with me." Niles smiled at the rest of the family, and each of them hugged him in turn.

Fran looked at him as she waited for everyone to move down to the sofa on the den where CC was passing around her photos of the trip. "So…does this mean…you're…leavin'?"

Niles smiled. "Of course not, Fran, this is where I belong. It's just another property I happen to own. When I'm in England I'm officially Lord Brightmore. Otherwise I'm just plain old Niles."

"Well, I don't know about plain old Niles…but just so you're stayin' here…at least most of the time." Fran grabbed his arm and they joined the family in the den.

* * *

Later that night Niles and CC were sitting up in bed chatting about the events of their return. "Did Brighton tell you about the bet?"

"No…what bet?" Niles asked CC.

CC laughed. "Well it would seem that a wager was placed with regards to where you took me on vacation."

"Really?" Niles was intrigued. "Who won? Wait…let me guess…Grace."

CC frowned. "You're right, it was Grace. How did you guess?"

"She's a very intuitive little girl. Plus the hug did give a little away." Niles smiled.

CC laughed. "Well, she was the closest. She guessed that you took me to meet your parents. So they gave it to her."

"What did everyone else guess?" Niles slipped down into his bed and pulled CC into his arms beside him.

Max thought you took me to see the horses…he's so very slow sometimes." CC laughed. "Fran…ever the romantic, thought Vegas for a quicky wedding."

"I have to admit, it sounds like them." Niles kissed the top of her head. "What about Maggie and Brighton?"

"Maggie thought Niagara Falls. And Brighton was certain we'd gone to Paris." CC answered simply.

"Both pretty good guesses." Niles admitted. "But I liked my plan better."

"Me too." CC cooed and rolled on top on Niles. "Now, Butler Boy, I have a few plans of my own…are you up for it?"

Niles grinned rather evilly at her. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Oh, Niles…I guess not." CC leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Niles and CC had been back for a little more than a week and both were back in their usual routines. There was still a housekeeper to do all the cleaning, but Niles was steadfast about doing all the cooking himself, with CC's occasional help. It was what he enjoyed most.

"CC!" Fran called from the den. "There's a call for you."

CC came in from the office and Niles joined her in the den just in case it was something she thought he needed to hear. "Hello, this is CC Babcock. Yes, I used to live there. What is it?" CC looked at Niles and shrugged. "Sure I suppose I can come by this evening. Ok, thank you." CC hung up the phone and turned to face them. "That was the new owner of the penthouse. Apparently he found something that belongs to me and would like me to come by and 'take possession of it.'" CC explained.

Niles frowned. "How come it took so long for him to call you?"

"How did he say it?" CC thought for a second. "'The house was finally well appointed enough to welcome guests'. So I agreed to meet him there this evening."

Niles raised his eyebrows. "Not without me you're not."

* * *

That night they got to CC's old building and Charles the door man greeted her warmly. "Hello, Miss Babcock. It's been quite a while since we've seen you. You look well."

CC almost frowned thinking she'd never been anything but terrible to Charles over the years. "Hello, Charles…thank you, it's nice to see you too."

Charles opened the door for them and they made their way to the elevators. Niles took care of the 'button' and the doors closed. They rode up quietly until the elevator reached number 25. "Well, here we are. Ready?" Niles asked as CC stood only slightly puzzled. The doors opened revealing a small entry room, rather than the hallway that CC remembered.

"Wow…this guy really has made some changes." CC looked around there were a few plants in the corners and the walls were painted a pale peach. "It's rather welcoming, but not overdone."

Niles stepped up to the door and thought silently, _"Please let this go well." _Niles pressed the button and they heard the doorbell ring on the other side of the door. When the door opened there was an older rather distinguished looking man on the other side.

"May I help you?" He asked in a tempered manner.

"Yes, I'm Niles and this is CC Babcock. We were invited here by the owner to retrieve something that belongs to Miss Babcock." Niles responded in his own tempered manner.

"Geez, what do we have here a battle of the butlers?" CC nudged Niles. "Is the owner at home?"

"I'm Michael, if you'll just follow me the Master will be with you shortly." Michael stepped aside and allowed them to enter the home.

CC thought to herself. _"This is almost exactly how I imagined it would be when I wanted the whole floor." _

"If you'll just wait here, I'll fetch the Master." Michael started to leave when Niles stopped him.

"Uhm…Michael…could I use the bathroom please?" Niles winked at CC.

CC stifled a laugh. "If you'll just follow me, Sir, I'll show you to the restroom and then I'll collect the Master for you Madam."

"Geez, do I really sound like that?" Niles whispered to CC as he followed Michael out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 9

CC took the opportunity to look around the areas she could easily see without being considered 'nosey'. The entry way was set off, but not completely separated from the rest of the large front room. The furniture was lovely. Not fancy really, but tasteful in shades of deep green and gold. There were accents in burgundy and everything was comfortable looking, not like just a house, but a real home, lived in…but…oddly not.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear…" CC started saying to the empty room.

"What would you swear?" The familiar voice spoke from behind her. CC turned to find Niles standing there smiling.

"Nothing. Where did Michael have to go to get this guy?" CC asked as Niles came and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Not far, Miss." Michael entered with a tray holding a 375 ml bottle of wine and two glasses. "Suduiraut Crème de Tete 1989 as requested, Sir." Michael opened the bottle and allowed Niles to 'taste' the wine.

"That's just fine, Michael, thank you." Niles smiled and stole a glance at CC.

Michael poured both glasses of wine before he spoke again. "If that's all for this evening, Sir, I'll retire now."

"Thank you, Michael. I think we'll be fine." Niles answered and waited until Michael had left them before he turned to face CC.

"Niles…what the hell is going on? I thought we were here to see the new owner and get something that belongs to me." CC wasn't mad, just confused.

Niles took her hand. "We are and you will." He answered. "I bought your condo and the Calhoun's and followed your design for the renovations as closely as I could. There were a few structural things that had to be done, but otherwise it's just as you designed." Niles took a large sip of his wine.

"How…how did you know what I designed?" CC was almost speechless.

Niles chewed on the inside of his mouth before answering. "When we were packing up your things I came across the design. I loved it, thought it was really wonderful so I showed it to the architect that I hired to do the remodel and with very few alterations he drew up the plans for the contractor." Niles waited and searched her face for some clue as to her feelings. "I was going to ask you to help me with the remodel anyway, but when I found your plans, I decided to surprise you."

CC sat in shock. She said nothing. She sipped her wine. She looked around the room. She looked back at Niles. She sipped her wine again. Niles thought he'd go mad waiting for her to say something, anything. "CC? Are you angry with me?"

"Can I have the grand tour? Except for Michael's room, of course, I've seen enough butler's quarters to last a lifetime." CC winked.

Niles stood and extended his hand. "I'd be honored to escort you." Niles gave CC the full tour and she was very please with everything he'd done. "So…what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Niles. I love everything you've done with it. You have made yourself a very nice home here." CC added as they sat back down on the sofa.

Niles shook his head. "No, CC. It's not my home. It's yours. I insisted that the bank put the penthouse in your name."

"What? Niles I can't…" CC didn't know what to say. It was everything she'd always wanted, but she isn't sure she wants it anymore. "It's your home now."

Niles looked at her. "CC, do you remember what Fran said to me before I left for England?"

CC thought…and shook her head. "No…I…I…" Then it came to her. "Yes. I do, she said 'home is where the heart is'. But I don't see how that…"

"CC, my heart is with you. You've had it for years. You're the only home I'll ever need." Niles waited giving her time to absorb the implications of what he'd said.

"Niles…" Niles raised his head to face her and their eyes locked. "Could you show me our room again?"

Niles didn't hesitate a moment. He swept CC into his arms and carried her back into the very large master suite. Once there, he set her onto her feet. "I'd like to show you something, CC." Niles' impish grin spread across his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Niles." CC reached her hand out to him.

Niles pulled her to the sliding doors on the far wall of the master suite. "Close your eyes, please?" CC scowled at him but did as he asked. "Thank you, no peeking." Niles opened the door and led CC out onto the very large terrace and up two steps into the gazebo that sat there with a perfect view of the city line. "Ok, open your eyes."

CC was amazed at the view. "Oh, Niles…it's beautiful out here." Then she realized she was standing in the middle of something other than the terrace. "What's this, Niles?"

"It's the gazebo you made me put together a couple of years ago, after the charity auction." Niles wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. "I kept it in the rafters of the garage. I thought it should finally go on your terrace now."

CC turned in his arms. "Niles…you've given me so much. A place to keep my horses, the trip to your ancestral home, the penthouse, not to mention my money back from that crook." CC broke eye contact. "Why?"

"I love you, CC. I have since that day you first parked your broom in the front closet of the mansion." Niles answered easily.

CC sighed. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You were CC Babcock, heiress, society woman, Broadway producer…I'm just Niles the butler, remember?" Niles smirked. "I didn't feel worthy of you. Then once the insults started flying…playful though they were, I just couldn't see you ever having feelings for plain old Niles."

CC laughed. "We are two silly fools, Niles. I nearly forgot my name that morning. If Sara hadn't come in and literally called out to me, I'd probably still be standing there just gazing into your eyes. I don't remember ever not loving you, just plain old Niles, not the Mega Million's winner. But, we started playing our little game." CC sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Well, I like our little games, just as long as we can add a few new ones too." Niles sat next to her for moment. "CC, I love you, with or without your money or mine. I'd live under a bridge in Central Park or in the Taj Mahal as long as I could have you to share it with."

CC smiled softly at him. "I love you too, Niles, and nothing will ever change that. But you really have to stop giving me presents all the time. Ok?"

"Just one more little one, first, then I'll hold off for a while, alright?" CC nodded. Niles pulled out the little black box and slipped off the bench to his knee. "CC…will you marry me?"

Niles opened the box to reveal a five carat marquise cut solitaire in a platinum filigree setting. It was stunning. CC gasped at the sight of it. "Oh Niles…it's gorgeous!"

"It pales in comparison to you, CC." CC slipped the ring on her once but never again barren finger, and kissed Niles firmly. "Is that a yes?"

"Niles, that's a definite yes." CC pulled Niles up to his feet and kissed him properly. "Ok, Butler Boy, time to tuck me in."

"Oh I'll tuck something in." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

Less than six months later Niles and CC flew the entire Sheffield and Fine families to England to visit the manor. They were all in for a surprise this time. Well, everyone except Niles and CC.

"Oy, Niles, this place is gorgeous!" Fran cooed as they made their way into the Brightmore estate and followed behind Henderson.

Niles gave a few quiet instructions to Henderson before stepping back and addressing the rest of the family. "Well, everyone I believe cook has prepared a lovely lunch buffet in the dining room. It's just through there." Niles nodded and CC led everyone into lunch.

Niles took this opportunity to speak freely to Henderson. "Henderson, I'll be in my usual room as will Miss Babcock for the time being. Please put Miss Fine in the room just next to Miss Babcock's and Max in the room just up from mine. Master Brighton should be in the small room next to my parents and the girls in the room next to that. Then put the Fine's in the green room just beyond the girls. Do you think that will work?"

"I think that should be sufficient, my Lord. When will Miss Babcock be moving into the master suite?" Henderson asked with a raised eyebrow.

Niles frowned at him. "What makes you think she'll be moving into my room?"

"My Lord, I am the butler. I do run the household. Do you really think you could plan something like this without my knowledge? Plus you said 'for the time being'." Henderson smirked at his master.

Niles laughed lightly. "Henderson, you are my kind of butler. We're going to get along just fine. "May as well go ahead and put most of CC's things in my room now, she'll have plenty of items to choose from in her room already." Henderson nodded and started up the stairs. "Oh, Henderson…" Niles stopped him. "Has the dress arrived yet?"

"Yes, my Lord. It's already in Miss Babcock's dressing room." Henderson answered and continued up the stairs.

That night when everyone was dressed to the nine's for dinner they were gathered in the small ballroom. Again there was a small curtained off area. "Max," Fran started. "What's all this about…I thought Niles already had his presentation or whatever."

"I don't know, Fran. I suppose it's just something that must be done with company at the manor." Max whispered.

Henderson stood in the doorway to the ballroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Viscount Brightmore."

"Please, Henderson." Niles chuckled to himself as he approached Max and Fran. "That's really going to take some getting used to. Could you two do me the honor of joining me over here, please?"

"Uh…sure…Ni…my Lor…" Fran was really flummoxed. She had no idea how to address her best friend, at least not at 'the manor'.

"Niles is just fine, Fran. How long have you known me?" Niles smiled and she and Max followed him to the area just outside the curtain.

Henderson appeared on the platform in front of the curtain. "Ladies and gentlemen if you would please take your seats, we're about to begin. Ladies and gentlemen, presenting his holiness the Archbishop of York." The curtain opened revealing a very formally dressed man standing in the center of an otherwise empty platform.

"Fran if you'll just stand there please." Niles 'placed' Fran where he needed her to be. "Max if you could just stand here with me, please." Max stood just off Niles' left shoulder. Niles turned to Henderson and nodded. There was a string quartet in the corner of the ballroom and they started playing Pachebel's Cannon in D as CC came into everyone's view.

There was an audible gasp from almost everyone in attendance, except for Niles' parents and Niles and CC of course. Max leaned into Niles' "Good show, Old man. She is rather beautiful, isn't she?"

Without taking his eyes off his future bride, Niles answered. "She's always beautiful, Max."

CC was wearing a custom designed fully beaded gown. It was just off the shoulders with a v-neck and very fitted to her every curve. There was a three foot train that followed behind every graceful step she took. She carried a cascading bouquet of calla lilies and stephanotsis and she'd swept her hair loosely up to the side.

When she reached Niles he escorted her to the platform and she handed her bouquet to Fran. "You're breathtaking, CC." Niles whispered.

"You don't look bad yourself, my Lord." CC waggled her eyebrows and they turned to face the Archbishop.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

Chapter 10

When the vows were said and the rings exchanged and the kiss applauded, the party really got going. Niles and CC joined their guests in all the most popular 'wedding' dances. Niles decided that he just loved watching CC do the 'chicken dance' and he'd never let her live it down. The evening was winding down and Niles and CC thought it was time for them to take their leave. Niles and CC explained to Max and Fran that they wouldn't be staying at the manor for their wedding night, but that they would return in the morning.

Henderson, already in his place at the door made the exit announcement. "Lord and Lady Brightmore bid you adieu," He said as Niles and CC left the ballroom to change into 'travel clothes'.

"Where are we going to spend the night, Niles?" CC asked him as they made their way to their room.

Niles smirked. "That's just part of your wedding surprise, my Lady."

"Niles, you promised no more extravagant gifts!" CC stopped when they reached the top of the stairs.

Niles pulled her up the hall to their room. "I didn't say it was extravagant. It's just not under the same roof as Max, Fran, the children, the Fine's and my parents!"

"Good point. Let's go, my Lord." CC smiled that evil smiled that Niles loves.

After they changed and Niles tossed a few things into a bag for them in the morning he turned to his bride. "Ready to go, Love?"

"Ready and willing!" CC winked. "Niles, do I have to call you my Lord when we're here?"

Niles laughed. "Only if you want to." Niles leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're my wife, not my 'subject'. Not that I actually have any subjects except for family."

"Then we'll keep if for special occasions." CC smiled. "Now, lets go!"

Niles led CC down the stairs to through the back hallway and out the back sitting room to the patio where two horses were saddled and waiting. "Your mount, my Lady."

"You're the only mount I want tonight, Niles." CC snuggled into him.

Niles shook his head. "Just get on the horse."

Niles gave CC a leg up and once she was seated he mounted his horse and turned to her. "Follow me."

* * *

They arrived in fairly quick fashion at the very small building that if CC didn't know better she'd swear was a children's playhouse. "Niles…what's this?"

"My ancestor's 'special place', he had it built just after the manor house was completed." Niles helped her off her horse.

CC frowned. "It's uh…"

"It's a shack?" Niles finished for her.

CC nodded as politely as she could. "Sorry."

Niles laughed. "Don't be, Love. It's exactly what it was meant to be. The first Lord Brightmore had this 'shack' built so when he needed to get away from all that comes with being a 'Lord', there was a place to go where no one would ever dream of looking for him. This is it."

"Is it safe?" CC gave the 'shack' the once over. "It looks like a good wind could bring it to the ground."

Niles winked. "You'll just have to trust me, CC." Niles opened the door and ushered CC inside. What she saw was nothing short of amazing. It was a shack from the outside, but from the inside it was a cozy cabin. It was one big room, maybe 15 feet by 15 feet. There was a small bathroom and a tiny kitchenette that Niles must have added more recently. A huge bed took up one entire wall. There was just enough room for a small sitting area and a small eating area as well. Not that they would be doing much of either.

"Well, does it meet your approval?" Niles asked her.

CC turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful, Niles. Very romantic, thank you."

"You're welcome, Love." Niles kissed her softly.

CC looked at her husband. "Niles…is it safe for us to be here? I mean, if no one knows about it, then…what if something was to happen to us?"

"Well," Niles gave her his most impish grin. "Something is definitely going to happen to us. Henderson is the only person aware of this place. If we don't return at the appointed time, he'll come after us."

"Lucky Henderson." CC winked at him. Her intended pun wasn't lost on Niles.

Laughing he pulled her into him. "I love you, Lady Brightmore."

"I love you, my Lord." CC decided to play the role of subservient wife…for now. "How may I serve you?"

Niles raised an eyebrow and decided to play along. "I believe I'm ready to retire. See to my clothes."

"Yes, my Lord." CC smiled what Niles recognized to be her cat that will eat the canary look. First she removed the light riding jacket he wore and placed it carefully on the back of a chair. Then one by one CC undid each of the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off his strong shoulders, tossing it onto the chair. Niles decided to forgo the undershirt when he changed out of his wedding clothes so his chest was bare before her. CC took the opportunity to run her hands over his muscular chest and toy a bit with the smattering of reddish blonde hair. She leaned in and dropped a kiss there as her hands dipped down to work on his pants. She quickly unbuckled his belt, undid the button and the loose fitting trousers dropped to the floor leaving him in his snug and sexy boxer briefs. "I like the master's undergarments." CC whispered softly as she slipped her hand beneath the waist band and pulling a gasp from Niles' throat. CC let just a bit of her sultry laugh escape as she pulled the briefs down until they dropped to the floor joining his trousers. "What shall I do now, my Lord?"

Niles nearly leapt onto the bed and leaned back against the carved headboard. "Now, see to your clothes…slowly."

"Very well, my Lord." CC locked eyes with her husband and not once did she falter. She painstakingly undid each button on her royal blue silk blouse, slipped it off her arms and tossed it onto the chair with Niles' shirt. Then she carefully slid her thumbs just under the waistband of her slacks and slowly wiggled her way out of them. Standing before him now in her matching lace bra and panties CC strode to the bed where Niles was obviously 'happy to see her'.

She straddled his waist and he could feel the dampness of her silk panties teasing his arousal. "Woman, I said see to your clothes…I meant all of them."

"I beg your forgiveness, my Lord. But these are much too difficult for me to remove myself." CC leaned forward and took his lips in a deep and heated kiss. She felt Niles twitch a little beneath her and heard the deep groan rumble in his chest.

"Very well, my Lady." Niles kept his eyes locked on CC's as he dipped his finger up through the leg of her panties lightly brushing against her center. CC gasped and her eyes closed with the feel of him so close to her center and could feel the heat between them. With one quick pull Niles tore the panties from her and dropped them to the floor next to the bed.

"My Lord, such aggressive behavior…" CC whispered.

Niles pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced and stroked and with one quick flick of his fingers her removed the lacy bra and it soon joined the torn panties on the floor. "CC, you are stunning."

"I love you, Niles." CC whispered as she slid back slowly moving her center over him bringing a deep moan from them both. "I have forever, and will forever."

"I love you, CC." Niles rotated his hips just a little toying with her. "I can't remember a time when I didn't." CC leaned down again and Niles turned the tables on her pulling her beneath him. He supported himself on his arms and looked deep into her eyes.

CC looked up at him with all the love she has ever felt for another person pouring from her eyes. "How may I serve you now, my Lord?"

Niles shook his head. "No, my Lady. Now, it is I who will serve you." Niles slid into her so slowly he feared it would all end too soon.

"Oh, God, Niles." CC moaned with near wild abandon since she knew there was no risk of being heard. Her head dropped back and her breathing became shallow and broken. She gasped softly with Niles' every thrust.

"I love you, CC." Niles whispered. "Tell me how to make you happy." Niles kissed her exposed neck and nipped softly at the skin on her shoulders.

CC ran her fingers through his hair and met his lips in a deep and probing kiss. "Don't stop, Niles…please don't stop."

"Never, love." Niles slow and steady pace was nearly killing her. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her shoulders and the soft spot just between her breasts, never altering his building momentum.

CC could feel herself nearing the edge, wanting so much to feel the flood her release, but not wanting to lose the intensity of getting to the edge. "Oh, God, Niles, yes!" CC was past the point of controlling herself. Niles felt her tighten around him as her release washed over him. "Niles!" She moaned more strangled than before.

Niles slowed his pace allowing CC time to ride the wave of euphoria and his eyes never left her face. "You are so beautiful, CC. I will love you forever." Niles whispered and felt her body relax slightly beneath him. "You are mine, and I am yours, always."

"I love you, Niles. You're amazing!" CC kissed him and rolled him onto his back without breaking their connection. "Now, my Lord, I will serve you." CC's eyes met Niles' and she closed her eyes and leaned back forcing him slightly deeper. A soft rumble left him and CC moaned herself. CC rested her hands just behind her on Niles' strong thighs and rolled her hips in little circles. "Oh, Niles…" CC knew as she neared the edge again she'd need Niles to help her over the edge. She leaned forward on his shaft and felt him slip deeper into her.

"CC…I'm getting close…" Niles moaned in a strangled whisper.

CC nipped at his earlobe. "Good…how does it feel, my Lord?" CC slowed her pace building the intensity of their coupling. She knew she was nearing the edge again but wanted to bring Niles with her this time.

"God, woman…" Niles groaned. "You're driving me crazy." Niles took her lips with his and kissed her deeply roaming and probing her mouth with his tongue. "The things I'm going to do to you…"

CC was now enjoying her control over him even if it wouldn't last long. "What things, my Lord?" She whispered, her warm breath adding to his growing need to let go.

"I…can't…" Niles struggled to hold on. "I'm…"

CC kissed and sucked softly at his neck. "Let go, Niles…I want to feel you let go, for me…please…" CC moaned on a soft whisper just below his ear. "I love you, Niles…let's go together…"

Their final explosion together signaled not an end, but a beginning. A beginning of a life together filled with love and passion and desire and devotion. The Lord and Lady Brightmore, would forever, until parted by death, find new ways to love and to serve each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: What would happen if the world as you knew it, changed over night? Well, that's what happens in this little tale. Niles/CC and Max/Fran.

**REVERSAL OF FORTUNE**

EPILOGUE

Henderson took his usual place. "My Lord, shall I make the announcement?"

"That will be just fine, Henderson." Niles looked at his butler, a man he truly liked. He then offered his arm to CC. "Shall we, my Lady?" Niles extended his arm to CC.

"Let me just make sure you're properly preened." CC straightened his bow tie, adjusted his insignia, medals and smoothed his sash. "I love you in this uniform. I love you out of this uniform, more, but I definitely love you in this uniform."

Niles smiled. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"Yes, but I'll never tire of it." CC kissed him lightly.

Niles again extended his arm. "Are we ready now?"

CC smiled and took his arm. "I'll follow you anywhere, my Lord."

Henderson stood at near attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present the Lord and Lady Brightmore."

Niles escorted CC into the room and they greeted their guests and mingled a bit. "Niles, are you sure this is a good idea?" CC whispered.

"Absolutely, Love." Niles smiled and patted her hand softly. "I'm glad that everyone could be here as well. It's really rather exciting."

CC laughed at her husband. "You are so cute right now." CC nuzzled into his neck a bit.

"Not now, my Lady. We'll steal away a little later." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC frowned. "Can we do that?"

"Being the Lord of the Manor still has it's perks." Niles raised an eyebrow.

CC's eyes grew very big. "But, it can't still be a secret, can it?"

"I'm still the Lord of the Manor am I not?" Niles asked her.

CC smiled her most sultry. "Oh yes, you are, my Lord." CC slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

"Oy, would you to get a grip, please!" Fran whispered harshly. "Nobody here wants to see you two in the midst of foreplay."

Max was dumbfounded at how blunt Fran could be sometimes. "Darling, I don't think this is the place for that kind of talk."

Niles and CC laughed lightly at how easily Max could become embarrassed, still. "Geez, Max all this time and you're still not used to us?"

"I didn't say that, it's just…we're in mixed company." Max nodded at the children.

CC laughed. "Right, like they don't know what we're like." Henderson came up behind Niles and whispered to him.

"It you'll excuse me and my lovely wife, we must prepare." Niles turned and winked at Fran. "Try not to embarrass Max without me."

Niles and CC followed Henderson around behind the curtain and took their proper place for the coming proceedings. "Niles, I can't believe I'm going to be a part of this."

"Why, Love?" Niles hugged her. "You are Lady Brightmore, your place is here."

"I'll never get used to hearing that." CC sighed and the curtain opened.

There was light applause and a man dressed quite formally stepped forward. "Ladies and Gentlemen, His Royal Highness, Prince William of Wales."

Again, there was light applause and Prince William stepped forward on the platform. He turned slightly to Niles who approached and nodded politely. Niles held a sash in his hand much like his own, he handed it to Prince William.

The man who stood before Prince William, looked up warmly at Niles. His reddish blonde hair neatly trimmed, his piercing blue eyes kept solemn for the occasion. Immediately to his right stood his raven haired wife, her deep green eyes held love and admiration for her husband. She was very pregnant, but wore a deep burgundy gown custom made to fit her now ample figure.

Prince William flashed his genuine smile to the gathered friends and family. "By order of my father, His Majesty King George VII, I confer upon you Daniel Joseph Niles Brightmore the hereditary title of third Viscount of Brightmore with all rights and properties attached." Prince William draped the sash over Daniel's shoulder and he turned and took Eve's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the third Viscount Brightmore, Lord and Lady Brightmore, your subjects." The attendant presented them to the assembled group.

As the formality broke up Prince William was preparing to make his exit. "Thank you for coming William." Niles extended his hand to the Prince.

"You're welcome, cousin Niles. Dad sends his best. He's quite impressed with what you've done with the estate." Prince William would make a gracious King someday.

Niles smiled. "Thank you, but it was really Danny's doing more so than mine." Niles stepped aside. "Give your father my best."

"I will. Congratulations, cousin." Prince William left with his escorts.

"That will never cease to amaze me." CC offered as Max and Fran joined them at the door to the ballroom.

"Me neitha." Fran smiled. "And I remember a day when Max didn't want me meeting the likes of Liz Taylor and Lynn Redgrave. That was the heir-in-waiting for the throne of England, Max."

"I know, Darling. But you didn't speak to him did you?" Max felt just a little smug.

Fran winked at Niles and CC. "Speak to him, well only while we were dancing." Fran turned on her heels and walked off.

"She…you let her…Fran!" Max took off after Fran just as Danny and Eve joined them.

Danny looked over his shoulder at his father-in-law. "What's up with Uncle Max?"

"I'll bet Mom just told him that she danced with Prince William." Eve laughed.

CC nudged Niles. "Danny, if you don't mind, your mother and I would like to take our leave of you, Lord Brightmore."

"Dad, you're technically still Lord of the Manor. You know the rules. The most senior Viscount in residence is in charge." Danny smiled.

Niles smiled at his son. "Well, then, Son, that is you for the next 24 hours. Your mother and I will be otherwise occupied. Henderson will know where to reach us in the event of an emergency, which I doubt. We'll say good-bye to your sister before we leave."

Danny was the spitting image of his father right down to his impish grin. "You will have to tell me about this place you go eventually, Dad." Daniel whispered as he hugged his father.

"Not as long as I'm Lord of the Manor." Niles winked at his son. "Now you go, dance with your wife. See if you can embarrass Uncle Max."

No need for them to look for Lauren she was upon them almost before Danny and Eve stepped away. "Daddy, did I hear you tell Danny that you and Mom are leaving?"

"That you did, Lauren." CC answered the girl who resembled her so. Lauren wasn't quite as tall as CC but was her mirror image otherwise. She was a few years younger than Danny a fact he'd never let her forget. "Daddy and I have some other business we need to take care of."

"Uh huh." Lauren made her 'yeah right' CC face. "Do you really think after all the times we visited here and you and Daddy had 'other business' to attend to that we haven't figured out what you're up to? It's not like you didn't have other business at the ranch as well."

Lauren was also every bit as smart as CC, not to mention she had Niles' guile and charm thrown in for good measure. "Danny and I stumbled upon the little cabin at the ranch when we were teenagers. I hope you don't think we had no idea what went on there. We may not know where you go here, but we sure know what you do when you get there." Lauren threw her arms around Niles' neck and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Daddy. Danny and I know enough about the birds and the bees not to think we just materialized one day."

"Lauren, you are too smart for your own good." CC smirked at her daughter and gave her a warm hug. "Now, go see if you can convince that Tom fellow to propose."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "I will if you promise to tell me where the 'special place' is."

"That's for the Lord of the Manor, Lauren. Sorry." Niles grinned, thrilled he didn't have to ever worry about his 'little girl' being in the 'special place'.

"We'll just have to get you one of your own, as a wedding present." CC winked. "Go on."

Niles extended his hand and CC took it. They made their way to the door. "Henderson, we're going to change and take a little ride." Niles winked.

"Very good, my Lord," Henderson started. "Should I tell cook to expect you for breakfast?"

Niles and CC exchanged a glance and answered together. "Nope." The years hadn't put any kind of damper on the love and passion that flowed between Niles and CC...they were as insatiable as ever.

* * *

Niles and CC had barely arrived at the cabin when Henderson pulled up in the Bentley. "My Lord." He knocked on the cabin door. "Its' Lady Eve, she's gone into labor."

The cabin door flew open and Niles looked at Henderson. "Henderson can you take the horses back?"

"Of course, my Lord." Henderson clapped Niles on the shoulder. "Congratulations, my Lord."

"Thank you, Henderson." Niles and CC jumped into the Bentley and sped off to the hospital.

When they arrived in the maternity ward CC made her way to the nurses desk. "Excuse me."

The nurse looked up. "Oh, Lady Brightmore." She nodded politely. "Lady Eve is just up the hall…I think you'll hear her."

CC nodded and she and Niles started up the hall and the nurse wasn't wrong. Eve had the voice of her mother, loud, nasal and very often shrill. "She's in here." CC pointed and they entered the room to find an unhappy Lady Eve clutching the tie of a very unhappy Lord Daniel. "Hey, you to just couldn't wait until we finished our business, could you?"

"Mom, don't give them a hard time. It's that very business that got them into this mess." Lauren laughed lightly.

Niles surveyed the room. "Where's Tom?"

"He got a little green, Aunt Fran and Uncle Max took him to the cafeteria." Lauren sighed. "I hope he toughens up a bit or he's never going to fit into this family."

CC eyed her daughter. "Does he have to fit in?"

"Oh, yeah." Lauren waved her newly ringed finger at her mother. "We didn't get to celebrate either." Lauren tossed a look over her shoulder.

Niles sighed lightly. "Thank heaven for that."

"Ok, people," the doctor announced. This is going to get pretty intense here in a few minutes and I'd advise those of you who don't really have to be here to take this opportunity to find a comfortable chair in the waiting area."

Niles, CC and Lauren found a sofa in the waiting room and sat down. Max and Fran returned shortly after with Tom. "Feeling better, Tommy?" Lauren asked.

"Uhm…yeah. I hope we'll have a while to wait before you make me do that." Tom nearly pleaded.

Niles laughed. "Not if family history plays any part." Niles draped his arm around CC. It wasn't long after they married that CC conceived Daniel. In fact there was a pretty good chance that it wasn't after at all, but a few days one way or the other wasn't anything Niles wanted to quibble about. As far as CC was concerned, Danny was conceived on their wedding night.

Danny was just over three when CC got the news about Lauren. They were actually at the hospital with Max waiting for Fran to deliver Johan and Eve. Jonah is back in America handling Sheffield-Babcock productions while the rest of the family came to England for Daniels conference. He didn't want to miss the event, but someone had to stay and he volunteered. Eve thinks it was more about being alone with his girlfriend than the company. But she decided not to let on.

After a few very loud hours of labor, Eve delivered a bouncing baby boy. He had Eve's dark hair and his father's piercing blue eyes, a very handsome lad indeed. Danny leaned out the door and called out to the family. "Baby's here!"

Everyone made their way back into Eve's room. "Well, who do we have here?" Max asked as he lifted the blue bundle out of the small crib.

"By the order of my wife and me, I present Edward Niles Daniel Brightmore, future fourth Viscount of Brightmore.


End file.
